Every Night
by NinaCrissColfer
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are both first class passengers on Titanic. First they can't stand eachother, but why? And what will Blaine's female fiancée think about his behaviour towards Kurt? Basically Klaine with some smut and angst. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first story, so please tell me how I'm doing!  
When I saw Titanic 3D****, I wondered how it would be like if the romance was settled between two boys.**  
**This story is just about Kurt and Blaine, although I mention some of the historical people.**

**Of course I own nothing (watch out Ryan Murphy, one day I WILL!), the characters belong to Fox, the pictures in my head to James Cameron and the place this is set to White Star Line.**

**Let's not forget all those people loosing their lives during the sinking, my thoughts are with them.**

* * *

Finally, Blaine's eyes got used to the sudden darkness he was surrounded by after stepping out of the sunlight and into the shadows of the monumental ship that would bring him back home. Just by the entrance he could see that this was the most luxury place he has ever been to. The walls were covered with a dark wood and decorated with gold. At the other end of the room he could see a row of elevators transporting first class passengers to their decks.

After a while he came back to reality, noticing a sharp pain coming from his elbow. His fiancéehad buried her nails into his skin, impressed by the ambiance.

_Fiancé._

_I'll never get used to that._

Although he had called Maria his fiancée since they were five years old and their parents decided to engage them, it still felt awkward.

Soon enough, a steward stepped towards them, with a smile on his face that looked like it was glued on.

"Welcome on board of the RMS Titanic. Would you tell me your names so I can show you your suites?"

_Right. At least we don't have to share a bedroom._

_Yet._

Before Blaine was able to say anything his father, coming up behind them, answered the question.

"James Anderson, this is my son Blaine and his fiancée Maria Swan. Now would you please tell me where Mr. Astor is? I can't miss an opportunity to talk to him."

Blaine sighed lightly. He wasn't in the mood to talk to another crowd of businessmen his father knew from countless societies.

"Father, if you'll excuse me, I'm very tired. I think I'll go to my room and rest for a while." He turned to look at Maria who still looked around curiously, paying no attention to the men's conversation.

"Do you want me to accompany you to your room?" he asked politely.

"Of course, that would be ni- ooh look, there is Lady Duff Gordon, I absolutely adore her. I HAVE to meet her!" and within seconds she disappeared between the other passengers.

* * *

Blaine walked around the corner and for the fourth time this day he stood in front of a wall.  
He groaned and turned around to continue on the corridor he was coming from, when something hit him from aside. He faltered, and in lack of anything else to grab he reached his hands out for whatever had hit him, not noticing that _it_ was moving too.

In one motion Blaine fell backwards, dragging _it_ with him on the floor, landing on top of him.

Just then he realized it was a body.

"Oh my god, I'm so sor-" his breath caught when his hazel eyes met a pair of crystal blues.

Slowly he let the sight in front of him settle down in his brain.

_This is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen._

_These eyes. This skin. Those lips… _

He was even more flattered when he heard a high, angelic voice coming out of this mouth.

"Would you mind letting me stand up again? Then you can go and hustle someone else."

Blaine flushed immediately and let go of the shirt he still clung at.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I mean it wasn't on purpose." he said, still trying to gain some breath.

They both stood up and readjusted their clothes.

_He really looks nice in that suit._

Blaine tried to compose himself and dared speaking again.

"I'm sorry."  
_Can't I think of something else? Now he thinks I'm stupid._

_Great._

The boy in front of Blaine lifted one eyebrow, so Blaine continued talking, hoping to create a better impression of himself.

"I'm Blaine Anderson by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Kurt Hummel. Now if you'll excuse me…" and with that he turned around and walked away.

Blaine stared after him until he disappeared by turning around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys, chapter 2 is there!  
I'm looking for a betareader who is as obsessed with glee as I am and has English as their first language.  
If you see any mistakes, please tell me!**

* * *

A half an hour later Blaine finally, with the help of a friendly steward, made his way to the dining table where he was supposed to meet his family for dinner.

Because of his long wandering around the ship and his incidental, very _very_ confusing meeting, he was terribly late. Of course they had started eating already.

The room was crowded and the noise of people talking and using their silverware on their porcelain plates filled the air.

Maria saw him first and as soon as he was close enough to hear it, she cried out.  
"Blaine, where have you been! We were worried about you!" He let himself fall into the empty seat between her and his mother.

"I'm sorry that I let you wait, but I got lost in those corridors. They all look too similar."

Only then he noticed someone was missing.

"Where is father?" he grabbed the serviette laying on his plate and put it on his knees.

Immediately a waiter came and gave him some wine, along with a little bit of caviar.

His mother took another spoon full of soup. "He is still talking to some partners of his company, but he should come every moment." They sat in silence for a while, enjoying their meal and frequently talking about their day and how they acclimatized at their suites.

Soon enough they were joined by James Anderson, and he wasn't alone.

"I apologize for the retard my dears, but I just met Mr. Hummel, a car company owner, and his son Kurt. I invited them to join us at dinner." Blaine froze when he heard the name.

He turned around, and sure enough there he was, as distracting as before.

_The question is why? I have met other boys before. Yes, he is stunning, but he is a _boy.

Blaine blushed, remembering his former 'meeting' with him. But Kurt just looked bored, not meeting his gaze. They sat down and Blaine tried to concentrate on his own meal, although the way Kurt took the spoon in his mouth was another distracting thing about him.  
_What is going on here? I don't even know what that means._

His father and Mr. Hummel started to talk about business almost immediately, while Blaine tried to have a conversation with Maria _without_ glancing at Kurt every ten seconds.

The boy seemed to totally ignore him, as well as the rest of his family, he looked over to othe tables or the string quartet a few tables away from them.  
After they finished dinner Kurt immediately stood up, mumbling an excuse to his father and he left without one look at them.

_This is even more confusing. Why the hell is he acting like that?_

Blaine was lost in his thoughts, nipping at his water until his father turned around and looked at him curiously.

"Blaine? Are you alright? You seem a little… absent-minded."

_My _father_ noticed it? It can't be _that_ obvious_!

"No, I'm fine. Did you say something?" he tried not to blush but failed glorious.

"I was just talking to Mr. Hummel about you running the company one day."

Blaine groaned inwardly. Not _that _conversation again! Every time he met some people from business, his father went on and on about the day his son will finally make him proud by inherit the company.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to that."

_No I don't. I want to run away, screaming._

"If you'll excuse me, I need some fresh air." With that he left the table, not without giving Maria and his mother a kiss on the hand, like a gentleman should do.

* * *

When he found a close exit, he took a deep breath, inhaling the cold air of a clear April night.

"Oh no. You again." Just hearing this voice, even in this annoyed sound, caused goose bumps on his skin, although he couldn't tell if it was in a good or a bad way. Just a few metres in front of him, Kurt leaned against the guardrail. He looked at him, and his eyes almost screamed contempt. Blaine tried not to focus on the moonlight playing in the other boys hair, but as soon as the words he just heard found their way in his brain, he felt a boiling heat inside his stomach.

_What have I done to him that annoyed him so much?_

"I'm sorry?" Blaine tried to keep his voice calm. He couldn't bother with Kurt's behaviour at the moment.

"Could you tell me why you are running after me? I don't need someone looking after me."

_So he doesn't like me. And he shows it in a very rude way. Well, two can play that game._

"I'm sorry, but it's not all about you okay? I wanted to go outside and I'm very sorry, but this is a public place and not your personal area. So if you'll excuse me, I have to go." And with that he walked along the guardrail and away from a still glaring Kurt.

_What is his damn problem with me anyway? I was nothing but nice._

He continued walking around the ship, shivering in the cold, until he found himself standing in front of the d-deck, where his suite was. He really had no desire of going back to his family and risking another meeting with Kurt, so he decided to continue.

* * *

Finally in his rooms he sat down on the couch, groaning loudly.

_Why does my life have to be that complicated? All I want to do is playing my music and travel around the country, without a fiancée and my fathers company tying me to one place._

Without thinking he took his guitar and started playing automatically, not thinking about it.

His mind wandered back to Kurt.  
_What is it that makes me thinking about him all the time? We haven't even had a proper conversation…_

Suddenly he recognized the tune he was playing without thinking, and the text flowed to his mind.

Say, wasn't that a funny day?

Well, you had a funny way - a way about you.

A kind of glow of something new.

…

Don't you want the way I feel?

Don't you want the way I feel?

Don't you want the way I feel for you?

_Okay, that's it, I'm going to bed. I obviously can't think straight._

With another groan he put away the guitar again and frustrated he made his way to the bathroom.  
Maybe tomorrow he could deal with all this stuff.

* * *

**Well that's it. I know, the song doesn't really fit in the time, but I thought it was good according to the situation**.

**Please review, thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, here you go ;)  
I hope you liked it so far, and I'm still looking for someone checking my grammar!  
Thanks for the nice reviews, they are giving me power to continue :)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine suppressed another yawn while walking with Maria to the church service that was held, like every Sunday. He had barely slept the other night, his thoughts running back- and forwards between his father's wishes and Kurt's causeless anger.

His mind couldn't figure out why Kurt acted like this. Usually in their society everyone was extremely nice, at least if you were near them. Talking behind people's backs was very popular. The lack of sleep wasn't helping his thought-process either.

"Blaine? Are you listening at all? _Hello_, I'm talking to you!"  
_Damn._

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Maria gave him a distrustful look.

"Are you alright darling? You seem to be upset about something. Is it your father again?"  
_Thank god. I'm saved._

"Yes! Exactly! My father! He was talking about the company again."

_She doesn't have to know that I think about a person I just met that much…_

Her expression changed to pity.

"Look Blaine, I know you don't like the idea very much, but I'm sure you'll get used to it. When we are married and perhaps have children one day, you will be happy to assure us a comfortable life. Then you will see that your musical… career is just an unimportant hobby. Its fun, but you can't make a living playing music."

Blaine felt like his dreams were crashed into a million pieces, to say the least.

"I understand." Blaine prayed that she wouldn't notice the lump that was forming in his throat or the suddenly fastening blinking of his eyes. The remaining way they walked in silence.

The church service was full of people, so they had some problems finding Blaine's parents.  
Finally they saw them, right in front of Captain Smith. They made their way through the people, stopping every now and then to greet a familiar face.  
("Oh, Mrs. Duff Gordon, it's a pleasure to meet you again! Yes, I looked at your designs, thank you. Ooh, they are beautiful!") Mr. Smith was a very polite and calm person and one of the few people Blaine adored, like Thomas Andrews, who walked by a minute later, smiling at them.

"Good morning Miss Swan - Mr. Anderson. How are you today? I'm sorry, but I have to talk to Mr. Smith for a minute before we start." and so they went to the little room right in front of them. Blaine and his family had to wait with the other passengers for their return, as Mr. Smith held the service.

Suddenly, Mr. Hummel walked past them, greeting Blaine's father with a warm smile and exchanging a few words. Blaine felt a heat coming up his face and just stared at the door Mr. Andrews and Mr. Smith had disappeared behind, knowing whose steps he heard coming up to them. He was proven right much too soon, when Kurt Hummel came walking into his view. Kurt tried to build eye-contact and Blaine glanced back at the blue depths.

"Mr. Anderson." Kurt sounded tense. Blaine tried to stay calm, feeling angry and excited at the same time, and clenched his teeth.

"Mr. Hummel." With that he turned his head away, afraid of loosing it.

Kurt looked away too, being confused to say the least, and followed his father to find their own seats. Blaine's family didn't seem to have noticed the awkwardness of this conversation, and luckily Mr. Smith started to speak, so everyone's attention went towards him.

* * *

That day, Blaine saw Kurt from distance a few times, and every time his heart started pounding ridiculously fast and a wave of guilt washed over him.

_Maybe I was too harsh? He didn't seem annoyed today… _  
All in all, his mood got worse than it was already. There was only one thing Blaine could think of that would ease his nerves right now, so he made his way to the gym, taking his boxing gloves with him. It took a few seconds for him after he entered the gym to recognize that he wasn't the only person in there. According to the sunny and warm weather outside he wasn't expecting anyone to be inside like him.

The person in the back of the room was practicing with some kind of swords, looking a lot like big forks. The speed of the swords was very impressive and looked like it required a lot of training. Blaine held his breath at the sight of it, stunned by the grace and lightness the slim fingers spun them with.

For the first time, Blaine focused on the person doing this, and he almost fainted by the sight of pale skin and hazelnut-colored hair.

_No way. Why is _he_ here? Out of all people?_

Kurt, standing with his back towards the door to this moment, seemed to notice that he wasn't alone anymore. Blaine's heart beat started to double its speed when his eyes met the blue crystals that were in the others face.

"Oh. I didn't hear you enter." Kurt's beautiful voice sounded tense again, just like earlier in the morning. Blaine tried to keep a straight expression on his face, so the other boy wouldn't notice the storm of emotion he had caused. He didn't trust his voice, so he just shrugged and averted his eyes, dreading he would blush again.

Kurt seemed to have noticed a rejection and his voice was full of bitterness and something else Blaine couldn't define.

"I'm sorry that I tried talking to you. It won't happen again. But you could act like a grown-up and be at least a little bit nicer."

_Wait. What? Now I'm confused again. _He_ started being impolite!_

"_I_ should have been nicer? _You _snapped at me the moment we met! Guess what, I didn't run into you on purpose, it was an accident!" They glared at each other.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I was kind of in a hurry, so I haven't got the time to have Smalltalk. The day you meet your new stepmother the first time isn't the best one to be late, okay?"

Blaine knew he shouldn't say it, he _knew _it, but for some reason he still was upset about the other boy's attitude the other day. At the same time he couldn't help recognize the beauty in the others eyes, his perfectly arched nose and those flawless lips…

All those thoughts let him blurt out what he really shouldn't have said:

"I don't know the difference it would have made if you were on time. With this attitude of yours you would have scared her away anyways. I assume this is the reason why your mother left and you need a new one in the first place?"

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but he didn't expect the tears that filled Kurt's eyes immediately. Blaine hadn't noticed that they were closer than before, but now he got fully aware of it, seeing every single one of Kurt's eyelashes, slowly getting soaked with drops of the salty water as he lowered his gaze.

"She died eight years ago." His whisper was barely audible and Blaine felt shivers being sent down his spine and goose bumps rising all over his arms.

"I- I'm sorry" Blaine said lamely. He didn't know what else to say, and they still were _so_ close. Confused by his tone, Kurt looked up again and locked their gazes.

Blaine couldn't have moved if his life would have depended on it, his breath stopped and all he recognized was the supernal face in front of his own.  
It seemed like they stood there forever, lost in each others eyes and feeling an identical prickling in their stomachs.  
Without thinking, Blaine reached out to wrap his arms around the other boy and his lips captured Kurt's for an urgent, but still soft kiss.  
A wave of emotions washed over him and his skin tickled where it met Kurt's.  
_  
His lips are so soft… _

_He smells and tastes better than I ever could have imagined._

The next second they seemed to realize what they were doing and they jumped apart.

_Oh my… _

_Damn. Damn, I absolutely have no self-control. What have I done?_

Kurt raised a hand to his lips and touched them with his trembling fingers while he stared at Blaine with a shocked and surprised expression.  
Blaine turned around, not feeling capable of seeing his expression turn into disgust and anger.  
From the corner of his eyes he saw Kurt picking up his swords that he must have dropped at some point and running out of the room, leaving Blaine with a lump forming in his throat.

* * *

**Tadaa!**

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, I hate reading them too, but writing them is so much fun ;P  
I

**hope you liked it and I still have no idea how I'm doing, so pleeeease review!  
*givingDarren-likepuppyeyeswhichdon'tlookascuteashisatall***

**Thank's for reading, it means a lot to me :)  
**

**By the way, Kurt is practicing Sai swords of course :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go again :)  
Sorry I kept you waiting, I had a lot to do and wasn't able to update sooner :(  
This isn't corrected yet, but when I get a response from my new betareader, I might reupdate it or something.  
Have fun ;)**

* * *

Although his hands were sore and he knew he had to stop at some point, Blaine continued punching the bag in front of him. He felt his top being soaked by sweat and every muscle in his body screamed for recovery, but his brain still was way too active.

_I kissed a boy. Why did I kiss him? Well, it wasn't just any boy, it was Kurt. But why did I **kiss** him?_

He punched faster and harder. He had always known that he hadn't felt for Maria the way he was supposed to feel for her. But until now he never thought about it. He knew that, although Kurt had a feminine appearance, he was definitely a boy. The most beautiful person in the world, yes, but a boy.

_So, maybe I'm attracted to him. Physically. But I can't have feelings for him. Can I?_

But Blaine knew that there was more than the physical part.  
He remembered Kurt's eyes laying on his and the way he felt, seeing _everything_ in them he missed while looking into Marias.

The memory of soft lips against his popped into his mind and the sensations coming with it, so intense and overwhelming, were too much. Blaine had to sit down; his breath was heavy from the physical, as well as the mental exhaustion.

_It's pointless. Even if I like him, he will hate me now._

His thoughts always lent to that point, the way back to his rooms, while showering and changing to his sleeping clothes. Luckily he fell asleep out of debility as soon as his head hit the pillow; otherwise he wouldn't have been able to stop the tears from falling.

* * *

Blaine sat down next to his father at their breakfast table. He was glad they had their private sun deck, so there would be no disturbance and he could eat in silence.

Although he hadn't got a chance to freak out the other night, his subconscious had tortured him in his dreams, replaying the kiss again and again.

Maybe that was the reason why he had laid upside down in the bed in the morning.

His mother gave him a concerned look while he dully stared at the table and he quickly acted busy, getting some egg for breakfast as soon as he noticed so she wouldn't ask. She always was the first one to sense when he was bothered by something or had trouble in any way. Normally he was happy about it, but today he honestly didn't want to explain anything to her.

Still feeling her eyes on himself, Blaine quickly turned to talk to his father.

"What are you doing today father?" James looked up from the newspapers he was reading, confused as they normally didn't talk about their day at all.

"Well I'm going to meet a few partners again. I hope we'll be able to have an agreement with this company, it's called-" Blaine cut him off, knowing that he either could help his father by doing his duty as heir of the company and show up at those meetings or spend time with Maria and his mother. Because he couldn't say7 which of the women he would like to avoid more, his decision was very easy.

"If it's okay, I would like to come with you. I could see what I will have to do in a few years." he lied. His father had never been more surprised than at those words. After getting over the first shock, he smiled.

"That would be great Blaine. I'm happy you finally seem to get a bite more mature."

Twenty minutes later Blaine walked next to his father along the guardrail.

The meeting with his fathers' partners was set at the first promenade deck, right in front of the bridge. Blaine let his mind wander while they walked past families with their screaming children and sure enough it went straight to the one person that was on his mind constantly: Kurt.

_There is definitely something special about him. Even if he glares at me I can't help flushing and thinking about running my Thumb over his skin to smooth the wrinkle between his eyebrows. And yesterday… Even while he was crying, he just looked beautiful with that expression on his face. And nobody does that._

"…Hummel thinks we will have a great working atmosphere, and I have to say I agree. His family is very decent." Blaine got ripped out of his thought by the sound of _his_ name.

"Who?" he quickly asked, eager to hear his fathers statement.

"Mr. Hummel. I told you we are going to make a deal with his company this morning, didn't I?" Blaine's heart sank into his boots. His plan to avoid any conversation having something to do with Kurt hadn't worked out as well as he had hoped.

_Oh my god, what am I doing if he told his father? What am I doing if **he's** here too?_

One moment he thought about excusing himself, telling a lie about being seasick, but it was too late, as they just turned around a corner and reached the promenade deck.

And sure as hell he immediately spotted the slim figure of one Kurt Hummel.

Suddenly his heart was back at its place, pounding so fast that it seemed like it would want to catch up the beats it had missed.

Blaine's father greeted the other people around them, while Blaine found himself staring at Kurt one more time. When the other boy looked up and their eyes met, the time seemed to stop for a moment before continuing, letting them blush hard and look away again quickly.

Blaine had to greet the people he hadn't met yet, it was an endless torture of shaking hands and faking smiles. They decided to walk along the ship while talking about the deal. Blaine walked after them, not daring to look up, in case Kurt would notice his look (because there was nothing else he would have looked at), not able to concentrate on the conversation around him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm, dragging him to a door that led inside. As soon as they were through the door, he found himself held up against it, lips pressing him into the wood.

He would recognize that taste everywhere.

* * *

"Kurt" he breathed, not able to say any other word. Slowly, the other boy released him, but stayed close. They both needed to catch their breath, but Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, inhaling his extraordinary scent, afraid this moment would vanish like an illusion if he let go.

After a few seconds, his mind caught up to the situation and he let go of him.

_Wait. Kurt. Kissed. Me._

He stared at Kurt, finding him looking back with big eyes, the bright blue almost glowing. He couldn't define Kurt's expression, but he knew it was neither anger nor disgust.

"I don't understand it. I mean, you hated me the moment I ran into you." He blurted out without thinking, mesmerized by Kurt's intense gaze.

He felt the other boy's breath tickling on his face as he spoke.

"I did. Because I always tried to understand why I couldn't find a girl I was attracted to. I told myself that I just couldn't feel attraction to anyone. And then I met you. There you were, good-looking and charming and sweet… and flirty. I was ashamed to have these thoughts about you and didn't know how to act, because there was no way… And then you kept showing up and I just didn't know what to say in your presence, afraid you would notice, so I said all these terrible things. I felt guilty when you were upset, but I was afraid of my feelings too. And then you kissed me, and it felt so good. I just ran off because I needed to think about it, about my feelings, and…" Blaine had never seen anything more adorable than Kurt's flushed cheeks, and the things he was babbling were the sweetest words he had ever heard. His heart was racing faster than ever, and he knew it was the best feeling he had ever felt.  
_Now it makes some sort of sense. He was scared too._

Kurt seemed to be too embarrassed to continue, so Blaine had to think of a way to make him comfortable. He needed to tell him the way he felt.

"I know. I feel the same way about you. When I looked at you… It was nothing like looking at any girl. I was stunned by your whole presence. I wanted to impress you and felt like a fool, a stuttering, flushing mess. And when I made you cry yesterday… It was the worst I've ever felt. And I just _needed_ to do something about it. And I was so confused why I couldn't get you out of my head. But now I'm not confused anymore."

Blaine couldn't resist, he had to take Kurt's hands in his, reassure himself that this was, in fact, real. Kurt ran his thumbs against Blaine's, looking at their intertwined fingers.

_I can't believe this is happening. _

_How would my parents react to this? He's a boy after all. And I'm engaged!_

"What do we do now? Not that I want to keep this a secret, it's just… What will our parents say? I mean… What is this?" Kurt looked very serious. He seemed to have thought about it also.

"I don't know. All I know is that I've never felt like this for another person. Even though we barely know each other, I feel so close to you." His voice was trembling a bit, causing Blaine's heart to stutter again.

He unwrapped one of his hands from Kurt's to put it under his chin, gently making him meet his gaze. "What if we take some time to get to know each other? We don't have to tell anyone about it as long as we can't say what this is." Kurt showed a little smile, bringing his free hand up to cup Blaine's cheek, which caused a strange feeling in his stomach, hard pounding and lightly prickling at the same time.

"I'd love that."

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! I'm very excited about your opinion to this chapter, so pleeeease review people!  
Maybe I will update sooner that way ;)**

**I'm sorry, I don't want to blackmail you, but it would mean a lot to me. :)**

**Thanks for reading, love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people, sorry it took me so long, I had kind of a writer's block.  
I definitely try to update another chapter this weekend, so enjoy :)**

* * *

Blaine opened the door just a little bit to catch a glimpse of what was outdoors.

When there was no one to be found, he quickly stepped outside, Kurt following right after. Blaine knew they were acting ridiculous and that there was nothing scandalous at two boys coming out of a room, but _they _knew what happened behind those doors.

He looked around once more before smiling at Kurt shyly.

"Well, according to the fact that the others don't seem to have noticed we are gone I don't think they would miss us if we would stay absent some more time. What do you want to do?" Kurt seemed to like the idea of skipping the entire meeting, because his face lit up at Blaine's words instantly.

"How about a walk around the deck? Or we could take a coffee at the Parisian Café?" Blaine let out a happy sigh.

"That would be great. I'm almost addicted to coffee, you know?"  
"Me too. Seems like we have more in common than I thought originally." They laughed silently, slowly starting to walk towards the heck of the ship.

They walked in comfortable silence next to each other. Even though either one of them had kissed the other already, they didn't dare to touch each other, first of all because they were in public, but most important they secretly knew that they needed to give each other some time to compose themselves. Although they knew that what they felt was real and reciprocated, it still was a lot to deal with, nothing they should rush into, and they both knew it was normal to be scared a little too.

Ten minutes later Blaine and Kurt sat down at a table next to a large window, giving their orders to their waiter.  
"So, you told me you are here with your father and your new stepmother, right?" Blaine was very eager to hear more about Kurt, trying to remember every detail.

"Yes, also my stepbrother Finn is with us. I used to go to school with him, so I know him quite well, but I haven't met his mother before. They are very nice, and I'm glad that my father has finally found someone. He deserves to be happy." Kurt slightly blushed at his outburst, but Blaine smiled reassuring. "After my mother's death… He tried to hide it in front of me, but he was sad. And lonely." For a moment there were tears glistening in Kurt's eyes, but he blinked rapidly and they were gone just as quick as they had come.

"You miss her." It wasn't a question. "And you really love your father; I can tell it by the way you talk about him." Kurt smiled. "Yes I do. But enough from me. What is your family like?"

_There you go._

Blaine watched out of the window at the water that was troubled by the ship's propeller, trying to form an answer.

The waiter came back to put their steaming cups in front of them, and when he was gone Blaine lifted his gaze to meet Kurt's encouraging look.

"My father is… expecting. He is putting all his faith in me to bring the company on top, no matter if I want to or not. I just hate the pressure I'm under, and no matter how hard I try, I never do him justice. And my mother… I guess she cares about me, but she is not holding him back or supports me with the things I want to do. They are my family, and I love them, but sometimes it's a though thing to do." Blaine looked at Kurt, curious about his reaction. Kurt nodded understanding and opened his mouth, taking in a deep breath that looked like he was about to speak. But then he just held it in for a moment and exhaled again. He lowered his gaze and blushed lightly, but it was obvious to Blaine that he was about to say something. "What is it?" Kurt shook his head, his gaze still glued on his cup of coffee.

"It's just… Never mind." He blushed even harder than before.

"Come on. Tell me." Blaine tried to catch Kurt's look.

Kurt shifted uncomfortable, still trying to avoid Blaine's gaze. Blaine started to worry a little bit.

_What could it be that makes him so uncomfortable?  
Is it something about me?_

He tried to stop himself from freaking out inside and looked at Kurt more intense.

"Kurt, you are making me a little nervous right now. Please tell me what is going on in your mind."

Kurt's eyes finally met Blaine's and he took another shaky breath.

"I just… I wondered… Oh this is mortifying. I wanted to know how things are b-between you and Maria." If possible, his face got even redder and he quickly took a sip of his coffee in order to avoid the confrontation with Blaine.

Blaine tried to stop himself, but a giggle escaped from his lips nonetheless. Kurt glared at him over his cup of coffee.

"I'm… I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to laugh at you." Blaine tried to gain composure again.

"It's just that I really thought it was something very serious, and… well it is kind of serious."

Blaine stopped talking for a moment, realization dawning on his face. "Wait. Do you think I have feelings for her?" Kurt immediately threw away his gaze again.

Even then, Blaine couldn't help noticing how _beautiful_ Kurt's eyes were, covered with a row of thick eyelashes as Kurt repeatedly refused to look up.

"Kurt." Blaine was totally serious again. "Kurt, look at me. I know this situation isn't easy, because I _am_ engaged to her." He leaned in closer to catch Kurt's eyes.

"We have been engaged since I was five years old. She is really nice, and I generally like her, but sometimes I really hate her annoying attitude. I don't feel for her the way I'm supposed to feel for her. I always knew that and thought it would need some time to develop such feelings. But I only feel that way for one person. And that's you."

_I guess telling him that I almost jump with excitement and my heart tries to beat its record in speed whenever he touches me isn't appropriate yet._

This time the tears in Kurt's eyes stayed there. "You really mean these words?" Blaine wanted to reach out and hold his hands so bad. But he couldn't. They were in public.

"Yes I do." He whispered, begging for Kurt to understand the truth in his words. "I know it's going to be hard, but you have to understand that just because there is an arrangement made by my father doesn't mean that I will live the life he planned for me. We'll figure something out. Together." This time he couldn't help himself, so he reached out and wiped away the single tear that had escaped Kurt's eyes with his thumb.

A little smile appeared on Kurt's lips while he leaned into the touch, Blaine's fingers lingering on his face longer than necessary.

Blaine quickly looked around if someone had noticed their display of affection and suddenly wished they were far away from prying eyes. He let go of Kurt's cheek and leaned back in his chair. "What do you think, should we go somewhere more… private?" Kurt quickly nodded and they stood up.

* * *

**Well that's all for now, but I already started writing next chapter :)  
As always, reviews would mean a lot to me, they make my day!**

**I love you my fellow Klainer's and there better will be another Kliss at final episode...  
RYAN MURPHY I'm watching you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, here's the new chapter!  
A big thank you to Unicorn43, for being yourself and motivating me to continue, I love you, Mmwa ;)**

* * *

"Well, this is my room. Make yourself at home" Blaine closed the door behind them.

Kurt glanced at his surroundings. The room was large, a couch and a few chairs on his right side, made of the same dark wood as the paneling. To his left there was a king-sized bed with curtains around it, but his eye instantly got caught by the white grand piano across the room, next to the window.

"My room looks almost like yours, except there's no piano. Is it yours?" he removed his jacket and placed it on a chair before going over to the piano, ghosting over the keys with his long, pale fingers. "Yes, I bought it in London. I love to play and the piano I owned before was very old." Blaine sat down on the music stool in front of it and motioned Kurt to do the same. "I love playing and singing along, but I can't do it as often as I would like to because my father keeps me busy getting involved in the company and prepared for my future job." Blaine let out a sight.

Kurt bit his lip. "Would you… would you play something for me?" Blaine thought about it for a moment before nodding.

_Who could say no to those eyes? Honestly, what color is that?_

Without thinking, he played the first song that came to his mind.

You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again

_Shit. I totally forgot this part of the song. Well, too late to back out again…_

I love you

I love you

Blaine risked a glace to his side and immediately knew it was a mistake.

The way Kurt's eyes looked at him… He couldn't remember what song he was playing, so he allowed his hands to play just a few harmonies more and stopped.  
Kurt was truly beautiful. Blaine couldn't think of a better way to describe it, the way Kurt's hair framed his face, a light brown that seemed to shine just from the little sunlight that came through the window, his eyebrows, perfectly shaped and quirked up in that moment by the expression of - was it surprise? - on Kurt's face, his flushed cheeks which created a wonderful contrast to the pale rest of his smooth skin , his nose, slightly turned up and looking just adorable, his wonderful eyes with thick eyelashes and pupils that seemed to change their colour _constantly_ and his lips, god those lips Blaine just couldn't stop looking at.

He suddenly realized how close those lips were and that he never had been close enough before to see how they really looked, and he had never imagined them to look so full and soft.  
Kurt seemed like he had stopped breathing a while ago, his eyes fixed on Blaine's, who wasn't able to form a coherent thought with them laying on him.

_Breathe Blaine. It wouldn't be very helpful to faint now. Oh my god, I'm still staring at him like a total creep._

Blaine felt his face heating up and turned towards the piano in front of him again.

He felt Kurt's gaze still lingering on him and it made his stomach flutter in expectation.

"So, what do you think?"

Kurt breathed in a little shaky and it seemed like he had to catch his breath too.

"Blaine… That was amazing. I couldn't imagine you to be so talented! I mean, your voice is breathtaking, literally!" Blaine felt something warm coming from his stomach and spreading all over his body. He wasn't used to get complimented for his secret passion, the only people he had shared it with, like his parents, thought of it as a waste of time and they had made that pretty clear to Blaine too. To hear someone actually enjoying him making music, not just tolerating but _enjoying_ it, was the best feeling Blaine had ever felt.

Also that this someone was Kurt meant more to him than he would like to admit.

_Kurt is still talking. Focus._

"You know, I could imagine you having a musical career next to your job in your father's company. Maybe playing at a concert hall every evening, I'm sure a lot of people would love to see you play."

Blaine knew that he was reacting way too strong, he _knew _it, but he couldn't help it, when his eyes got filled with unshed tears.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock when he noticed and he clasped his mouth with his hand.

"Oh god Blaine, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Whatever I said that make you feel this way, I'm so sorry…" he was silenced by Blaine's hand wrapping around his own that still lingered on his lips but he kept looking at Blaine worried.

"Y-you have no idea h-how much that means to me:" Blaine almost sobbed. He took a shuddering breath before he continued. "It was always my dream to play in front of people, but no one believed in me. Not like that." And with that all his fears and worries and tensions went away as he bent towards Kurt, taking their intertwined hands down and placing his other hand behind Kurt's neck before pulling him into a slow and soft kiss.

The kiss was similar to the first two they had shared, yet so different because the dominating feeling wasn't need or the urge to touch, it was a promise of acceptance to each other.

Blaine was very aware of every inch of his skin that was touching Kurt.

His fingers prickled where they ghosted over Kurt's palm and neck, but as good as it felt, it was nothing compared to the slight pressure of Kurt's lips against his own.

In that moment Kurt brought up his hand that wasn't wrapped up in Blaine's and pressed it against Blaine's cheek while parting his lips slightly, and oh god, Blaine could actually _taste_ him. There still was a hint of coffee and something that could just be described as _Kurt_.

Blaine inhaled as deep as possible, slightly changing the ankle of his head to get better access and opened his mouth in respond. When he felt Kurt's tongue licking very softly across his bottom lip, his brain shut down and refused to think another straight thought.

The lack of oxygen forced them to part eventually, but they refused to let go of each other, so Blaine nuzzled his face into the crook between Kurt's shoulder and his neck, while Kurt surrounded his waist with his arm. They both took a moment to calm down their fluttering hearts, deeply inhaling the other's scent.

"Thank you" Blaine breathed against Kurt's neck, sending shivers down the other boy's spine, who just smiled in return, an explanation of what he was thankful for was unnecessary, because Kurt _understood_.

After a while their position got a little uncomfortable, they were still sitting on the music stool after all, so Blaine got up, not letting go of Kurt's hand, and lead him to the couch.

Although it was large they sat in one corner, pressed at each other as if their lives depended on it. This time, Kurt leaned against Blaine's chest, their hands lying on Kurt's stomach as he drew patterns with his fingers over the back of Blaine's hands while Blaine buried his face in the short hair of Kurt's neck. This moment felt so much more intimate than everything they had shared so far. Because of that, and because they both drifted away with their thoughts, they winced at the loud and insistent knocking on the door. Kurt immediately slid to the other end of the couch as they both tried to make this situation look less intimate, before Blaine called "Come in" in a collected, or at least he hoped it sounded collected, voice.

The door opened revealing Blaine's parents standing outside.

* * *

**First of all, thanks for reading.  
The song I used is "Silly Love Songs", originally by Paul McCartney, also performed by Darren Criss (check the video below, I love this version)!  
Don't forget to review ;)**

**I love you all!  
**

www . youtube watch?v=tAxqmA0o16M


	7. Chapter 7

**Well dear Klainers, although I was depressed after the season finale, I managed to write another chapter.  
Again, I have to thank my other half Unicorn43** **(go check her out, she's awesome) for staying with me and help me to manage the mess that is called my life. I love you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine stared at the door.

_What are they doing here? They _never_ check on me._

"Mother, Father! What a… pleasant surprise!" He shifted uncomfortably, still shocked by how close he and Kurt had escaped from getting caught.

His father took a few steps inside the room, while his mother politely waited at the door.

"Well after you suddenly disappeared earlier this day, I thought we might need to have a little talk about your laziness."

_Oh no, please. Not another telling-off. Not in front of Kurt._

Blaine's face went from pale to bright red. He darted a look at Kurt, who sat there, not daring to move or speak, also blushing at the appearance of Blaine's parents.

"But I guess I was mistaken. It is nice to see you two taking business seriously. You probably _should_ get to know each other a little, since we will work close together in future."

Blaine silently let out a shaky breath of relieve, relaxing as his father seemed to be oblivious about their real intensions to spend time together.

_Oh, I'll bet we _will_ get to know each other, dad._

He smiled shyly at Kurt before looking back at his father. "Well father, Kurt and I talked a lot about… the company, and we agree that this - relationship would be… the best advantage."

Somehow they both managed to keep their expressions straight, much aware of the double meaning. Mr. Anderson gave them an approving look. "I'm glad to hear that, actually Mr. Hummel and I already agreed to work together as close as possible."

He talked for a few minutes, Blaine and Kurt pretending to listen while glancing at each other every now and then. Blaine's mother, who had come in after her husband had started talking, watching all of them observantly, finally cut him off. "James dear, we have to let the boys change for dinner. You can talk while taking it, as Mr. Hummel agreed to sit with his family at our table again." Kurt and Blaine couldn't resist exchanging a short happy smile at those words. "You are right my darling. We'll see you in a half an hour then!" They stood up, Mr. Anderson shaking Kurt's hand quickly, and left for their room to change themselves.

Blaine walked Kurt to the door and leaned against it. "So I'll see you at dinner?" he asked with a grin, linking their hands once more as Kurt leaned in smiling to peck him on the lips.  
"I'm looking forward to it." With that, Blaine released Kurt, staring after him as he walked away.

_As long as he isn't walking out of my life, I'm fine with this sight._

When Blaine appeared at their dining table, everyone else was there already.  
He had lost his way on the corridors again, but luckily he had found the right way much quicker than last time. He sat down on the last chair available, which was, to his pleasure, directly across from Kurt's.

_Maybe my staring won't get noticed too quickly this way._

He flashed a smile at Kurt, who seemed to relax instantly, grinning back widely.

During dinner, they exchanged just a few sentences, eating and listening to their parents' conversations. His father went on and on about the company of course, but Mr. Hummel seemed to be very nice. He asked them about their journey across the countryside of England and talked a lot about his memories and stories from various trips he and Kurt had made. Blaine sucked off every detail about Kurt that left his mouth, laughing at stories of him wanting to be a tailor for women's mode when he was six. Kurt's stepbrother Finn seemed to be very close to Kurt, he constantly talked about their time at school together and got totally excited when Blaine mentioned a sports team he was interested in. Finn's mother was very caring. She talked of both boys as her sons, which was not that usual, considering she had met Kurt only two days ago. Something about that family made Blaine to want a part of it. The way everyone was at ease with the others, being proud of who they were and what they did, was something Blaine had never experienced.

And then there was Kurt of course. They constantly touched each other's feet under the table, smiling and winking, hoping nobody would notice and care. Blaine barely looked at his fiancée and therefore didn't even notice her efforts to start a conversation with him.

Luckily his mother started talking with her, trying to keep an eye on the boys nonetheless.

Blaine's mind was preoccupied constantly, by Kurt running his hand through his hair, Kurt squeezing his eyes shut while laughing about something his brother or his father had said, creating many little laugh lines at the corners of his eyes, Kurt's finger playing with his napkin, Kurt's lips wrapping themselves around a fork of food, before getting cleaned up by his tongue when he had finished the course and, most of all, Kurt's eyes looking at him.

A few times Blaine forgot everything around him and got lost in the deep blue across the table. What was it about those eyes that made them so beautiful? Was it their shape, slightly arched in a perfect symmetrical way? Or was it the amount of eyelashes forming a long, dark wreath around them? But most likely it was their colour, which had seemed to have changed into a steely grey during the time he had looked at them.

Blaine then realized what he was doing and tried to stop analyzing the face in front of him, what didn't kept him from looking at him every time he got the chance, what was probably the reason why he was the last to finish up eating the whole time.

By the time the dessert was finished, it was very late already. Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel had left to the smoking-room, taking their Brandy's and cigars with the rest of the gentlemen.  
At least Mr. Anderson did, Kurt would have screamed at his father if he would've started smoking. Soon after them the ladies left too, Maria slightly pouting at the fact that Blaine refused to kiss her hand and shook it instead, Kurt's stepmother Carole and Blaine's mother Laura talking animated. Blaine didn't want to leave Kurt yet, but he also didn't want to talk to him in front of his stepbrother either. Unsure of what to do, he slowly stood up, a questioning look on his face. "Oh you are going already? What a pity, the three of us could have talked some more!" Finn said disappointed. Blaine tried to read Kurt's expression, but the other boy just smiled and avoided Blaine's gaze. "W-well it is very late, I'm going to bed. It was a pleasure to meet you Finn." He shook his hand and left the table.

He tried to ignore the disappointment that was welling up inside him and dreaded to crush down on him.

_Kurt didn't even look at me. He probably regrets this whole day and doesn't even want to talk to me again. This shouldn't bother me that much._

Trying to keep those thoughts away from him he left the crowded hall and went down another corridor before heading outside to continue his way to his room, on his own.

Someone grabbed his arm from behind and suddenly he felt a warm hand intertwining its fingers with Blaine's.

"Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?" Kurt asked a little breathless. "Sorry I ignored you in the end, but I didn't want Finn to get the right impression and notice something. And although he can be totally oblivious sometimes, I think he would have noticed if we would have left together." Blaine smiled, all his former worries blown away at the first touch of Kurt's fingers, making room for a bubbly happiness spreading inside of him.

"Well, what does Finn think where you are now?" he asked.

Kurt giggled. "I asked him if he wants to reenact a few scenes from my favourite musical. He _hates _it, so I could guarantee he would say no. As soon as I had left the room, I started running after you." His grip on Blaine's arm tightens.

Blaine is looking around wary, before turning around and pressing his lips onto Kurt's in one swift motion. Kurt smiles against his lips, encircling his waist with his arms while Blaine lifts his own to wrap them around Kurt's neck. It's a chaste kiss, but all they ever could have dreamed of. The way their mouths move against each other feels natural, and right.

* * *

**Tadaa!  
**

**As always, I'd love to hear your opinion about this, so review pretty please with cherrys and cream on top :)  
**

**You're the best, keep dreaming for better days!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voila, chapter 8 is up.  
As usual, thank you Unicorn43 for helping and inspiring me, I love you so much my little sweetie :)  
This is heavy fluff, so be prepared to get a sugar flash** **;)**

* * *

They continue walking along the guardrail, and because nobody is in sight they allow themselves to let their fingers touch, intertwining them again.

It is a mild evening, the sky almost entirely clear above them and just a slight breeze, typical for the sea, cuts through the air. "Well hello you two." Blaine's heart stutters at the sound of a male voice behind them. He lets go of Kurt's hand as if he'd been burned and turns around, a constant _please don't let it be my father_ in his mind. He catches a glimpse of Kurt, looking equally shocked, before he is face to face with the person the voice belongs to.

Mr. Andrews is leaning in a door, a few feet away from them. His expression is unreadable.

Kurt seems to compose himself quicker than Blaine. He clears his throat but it doesn't help his voice, sounding breathless, to quiver a little bit nonetheless, the blush in his face obvious as well. "Mr. Andrews! We were just… Well we were just talking about –" he looks at Blaine, begging for help. "The contract!" he quickly adds. Kurt sights in relief. "Right, the contract. As you may have heard, our fathers decided to work together…" Mr. Andrews gives them a knowing grin. "It sure looked like that kids." They can't help but blush immediately and are very thankful that it's already dark around them, despite the light from inside shining through the windows. "Well, have a good evening you two!" and with a wink towards them Mr. Andrews disappears behind the door again. Kurt and Blaine look at each other in disbelieve. They both know that he saw through their lies, but they also know that he won't tell anyone. Blaine laughs breathlessly, turning to Kurt and sees his own relieved grin. "Well, that was interesting" he smiles, Blaine nodding in response. "I just hope we won't have to experience something like that again. Maybe we won't be that lucky next time." Kurt nods approvingly. They continue walking, watching the waves roll off into the darkness. After a while, they reach a hidden corner, a few benches placed in it. Kurt turns to Blaine, an uncertain expression on his face. "Do you… Do you want to sit down?"

Blaine shakes his head. _Why sitting?_ "No. I have a better idea." He grins and walks over to the stack of blankets in a box nearby. Ha takes out a few, placing them on one bench that is placed perfectly. Their view over the ocean and the sky is endless, while they are nearly invisible from the sidewalk. Blaine lies down on them, opening his arms for Kurt who, reading his intentions, lies down, half on top of Blaine, half on the bench. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him even closer. They lie there for a while, watching the water dancing in front of them and the breathtaking stars. Neither of them has ever seen a night sky as remarkable as this one, and it feels wonderful to cuddle each other under a sky of bright sparkling light. After a while, none of them knows how long they lie there already, Kurt sighs lightly. "Everything alright, love?" Blaine smiles at the endearment that just left his lips so natural. "Yes. This is really nice. Just lying here with you, not worrying about anything, or anyone for that matter." Blaine hums in agreement, enjoying the feeling of Kurt's body vibrating against his chest with every word he says. He keeps looking at the sky, when suddenly… "Kurt, a shooting star! Look how beautiful it is!" He looks down at Kurt, excitement written in his face. "_You _are beautiful." Kurt answers simply. Blaine feels his face heating up, despite the cold air. He clears his throat, trying to calm his suddenly racing heart.

"You know you can make a wish when you see a shooting star, right?" Kurt smiles in that adorable way Blaine loves, eyes creating laugh lines and nose turning up even more, before closing his eyes all the way, a concentrated expression on his face.

Blaine looks in awe at the perfection he is holding in his arms, feeling the well-known flutter in his stomach again, that is spreading to the tips of his toes and the top of his head.

_What have I done to deserve you?_

When Kurt's eyes open again he looks serious. "What did you wish for?" Blaine nuzzles his nose into Kurt's neck and takes a deep breath, the smell of Kurt surrounding and filling him, turning the flutter into a pounding, heavier than everything he has ever felt. Kurt thoughtful gazes up to the stars again. "I-I'd rather not say it. It's embarrassing." He whispers.

"I told you before, you can tell me everything. I won't judge and as long as you want to tell me, there is nothing to be scared of." Kurt groans, lifting one hand to bury his face in it.

"It's not important, I just- oh god, this is mortifying." Blaine can't help but getting curious.

_What could possibly be so mortifying?_

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me. Let's just forget that I asked, okay?" Kurt turns immediately. "No! I mean, I want to tell you. It's just- It's about us. I… I wished I could share everything with you that can be shared in a relationship." His face flushes instantly.

_Oh. Oh god, what am I answering to that?_ "Oh." _There you go, I made a sound._

Before Blaine is able to think of a more articulate answer, Kurt speaks again.

"I know it's a little early to say the least, but when I'm with you, I just _feel_ things. And I want to share that with you. I just don't know _how_." His voice is barely audible over the whistling wind and the waving ocean. They don't dare to speak, Blaine still trying to wrap his mind around the meaning of Kurt's words. After a few moments, Kurt can't stand the silence anymore. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you. That was inappropriate, I'm _so_ sorry for making you uncomfortable. I won't-" He makes intentions to get up, away from still silent Blaine, but he is held back by a pair of strong arms. "Where do you think you're going? It's okay Kurt. I feel the same way. You just caught me off guard, that's all." Kurt finally gives in and turns to face Blaine. Instead of the expression of shock and maybe even disgust he had feared to see on the other boy's face, Blaine just smiles, pulling his neck down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Blaine feels Kurt's heart beating fast against his chest and it's the best feeling imaginable. He reaches up to run his fingertips along Kurt's temple, brushing away some of his hair lightly. Even when their lips part, they refuse to bring distance between them, leaning their foreheads against each other. "You really think that way?" Kurt's voice sounds breathless, and Blaine can't believe he is the reason. "Yes I do." He answers simply.

Kurt, somewhere during the process turned from lying on his back to lie on his stomach, snuggles closer and lowers himself to bury his face in Blaine's chest. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's shoulders, very aware of Kurt's index finger drawing lines across his stomach.

They remain silent, following their own thoughts, before Blaine speaks up again.

"What did you mean with 'I don't know how'?" Kurt lets out a nervous giggle.

"Well, in general I know what happens when… But I never heard of two men- I mean is it even possible to, like, 'go all the way'?" Blaine has to chuckle too.

"Well I read something about – that topic once. Of course it's not the same, but there are certain _ways_ to, you know, be together. In ancient Greece it was quite normal for men to have young boys to act on their 'urges'." Blaine can't help but blush, feeling slightly embarrassed to have this load of information. Kurt stares at him in awe, like he is the only thing that counts. Suddenly, Blaine is very aware of the fact that he is talking about _sex_ while lying on a bench with the person he wants to have it with. At the same time they lean forward, their lips crashing together with pure need. It's totally different from their other kisses, wild and unreserved. It reminds them of their first kisses, but now there is more behind it, more feelings, more understanding, more certainty, more everything. They need air eventually, but as soon as the oxygen filled their lungs again they rejoin their lips. Blaine opens his mouth, eager to taste Kurt again and slides his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip, as soon as he parts his lips in response Blaine lets it slip between them. The feeling of Kurt's lips against his, warm and slightly damp, creates a tingling heat in his chest, which still gets stroked by Kurt's hand.

He lets his own hand wander down Kurt's spine before resting on his lower back.

When the lack of oxygen parts them forcefully again, Kurt's lips stay attached to Blaine's skin, kissing along his jaw line and down his throat. Blaine takes a shuddering breath at the sensation of Kurt's lips ghosting over his Adam's apple. When Kurt reaches his collarbone and tries to reveal more of his skin by pulling aside the collar of his jacket, Blaine gets hit by the cold air. Suddenly he realizes that they are outside, _in public_.

"Kurt. W-We need to stop" His voice sounds deeper as usual, doesn't it? Kurt raises his head to withdraw his lips from the other boy's neck and Blaine misses their warmth and the tickling of Kurt's breath against his skin almost instantly. "Why?" Kurt pouts slightly.

"Because we could get caught every minute. I don't want this moment to get disturbed by anyone." Kurt's smile is bigger and brighter than every smile Blaine has ever seen before.

"In that case I should ask you if you want to come to my room then."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but now you have something looking forward to :)  
Please review, it makes me all fuzzy inside so I want to cuddle all of you ;)  
Love Love Love**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long, school was a nasty bitch lately.  
Unicorn43, I love you. Can't say it enough.**

* * *

They can't help but giggle as they run around corner after corner, hands holding tight as if they worry to loose each other. "Ssh! We don't want to wake everybody, do we?" Blaine giggles, while Kurt drags him to an area of the ship he is never been to. "Your room is pretty much on the other end of the ship, you know that?" Kurt grins. "We are almost there, trust me." They make it undiscovered to Kurt's room, only stopping occasionally to steal a kiss from each other, hidden in a corner. When they reach his door, Kurt can't open it right away, hands trembling and mind distracted by Blaine's hands moving over his stomach and Blaine's chest pressed against his back. Finally, _finally_ he gets it unlocked and they rush inside.

As soon as they stand inside, they seem to notice what is about to happen. Suddenly shy, Kurt clears his throat. "You can put your jacket on the couch. Do- do you want to drink something, or can I get you anything else?" Blaine shakes his head. He recognizes a row of pictures on a table next to the couch and curious about Kurt's past he walks towards them. On the way he peels off his jacket, as well as the thin scarf he is wearing, and puts them on a chair. When he is close enough to look at them, he sits down on the couch. Kurt, realizing what he is doing, sits down behind Blaine, watching him picking up the biggest picture. It shows a man and a woman, as well as a little boy between them. They all smile at the camera, the boy sitting on the woman's lap, the man standing behind the chair she sits on, a hand lingering on her shoulder. Blaine recognizes them immediately.

"Your mother is beautiful. She has to, because you look exactly like her." Kurt smiles; he never gets complimented like that. "That was two years before she died. It's still one of my favorite pictures. We had no idea she was getting sick." His expression turns a little dreamful as he continues. "Look at my parents. They seem so happy. I miss my mother a lot, mostly when I'm sad or something is wrong." With that he looks at Blaine again. "After her death it was hard for me, to enjoy anything. But this evening is different. I feel happier than I have ever felt before." Blaine knows exactly what Kurt is talking about. He feels it too, every problem he has, with his father, his fiancée, his job… Nothing of that matters anymore, not as long as Kurt is there with him. He wants to _tell_ that he knows, that he _understands_ – but there are no words that could describe his feelings. All he can do is to _show_ him.

He connects their lips, putting all his feelings in that kiss, hoping Kurt would recognize them. Kurt responses instantly, opening his mouth and letting Blaine's tongue explore it. Blaine can't help but wrap his arms around Kurt, their skin just kept apart by their shirts.

One of his hands wanders down Kurt's chest towards his stomach, slipping under his shirt to wander up again, caressing the smooth skin under his fingertips. Kurt can't help but letting his head drop on the back of the couch and let out a little moan, followed by a louder one as Blaine starts kissing down his neck.

"Blaine" he tries to sound steady, but the word turns into a gasp when he feels Blaine's tongue licking at a spot under his ear. He lets his hand slide into the silky hair of Blaine, which had loosened within the last hour, so that they were almost completely curly by now.

Kurt pulls Blaine gently away from his jaw line, just to replace his skin against the other's mouth with his own lips. They breathe in each others scent, wanting to be able to memorize _everything_. "Let's take this to the bed. Please." Blaine's says between his kisses. His voice is low and a little rough. He lifts Kurt from the couch, who wraps his legs around Blaine's hips, their lips not parted for one second. Blaine carries Kurt to the end of the bed, before laying him down on his back. He tries to get back up, but Kurt's legs don't let go, and he wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him back down to kiss him again. Blaine, happily complying, places a hand on each side of Kurt's face before he leans in to meet his lips again. They kiss a few moments, getting carried away by their lips and tongues dancing around each other, before Kurt leans up again to scoot back on the mattress, finding a more comfortable position in the middle of the large bed, dragging Blaine with him at the front of his shirt.

Blaine takes a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. The way Kurt's hair is messed up from Blaine's hands roaming through it, his face flushed, his eyes sparkling dark with lust. His breath is going quick, and god, his lips are swollen and red from all the kissing. Blaine can't hold back a moan any longer and crashes down his lips on the other boy's mouth again. "You have no idea what you are doing to me Kurt." He gasps as he tears his lips away again, before trailing a line of open mouthed kisses down his throat again.

Kurt's moans are getting louder as he throws back his head, his legs pulling Blaine impossibly closer as his grip at Blaine's curls tightens. Blaine doesn't realize that Kurt's hands left his hair to unbutton his shirt until Kurt brushes it off of his shoulders. He gasps at the feeling of slightly cold long and soft fingers sliding over the skin of his back, taking the shirt off completely and throwing it away, not caring where it lands. Suddenly, Kurt rolls them over, straddling Blaine's body with his own now. He leans back a little bit to take in the sight in front of him. His fingertips ghost over Blaine's chest, earning another moan as they stroke over his nipples. Their lips find each other again, while Blaine's hands start to take off the other boy's shirt too, exploring Kurt's new revealed skin in the process.

The way they move together makes his already tight pants much more uncomfortable, and to know that Kurt's crotch is only a few inches away from his own doesn't help either. When Kurt's fingers meet his right nipple again his hips jerk up involuntary. The friction is almost too much for both of them, causing Kurt's knees to shake and buckle at the sensation, bringing their hard-on's together once more. "Oh god" Kurt exhales shakily, pressing his hips down to get more of _that_ feeling. Blaine's hands wander down Kurt's back, finally resting on his ass, supping his cheeks. Kurt rolls down from Blaine's body to cup his now fully erected member, not breaking their kiss for one second. Blaine bites down on Kurt's lower lip at the feeling of Kurt's hand palming him through his pants. With a groan he slides a hand between their bodies to open Kurt's pants, while Kurt's fingers fumble with the button of his own pants. Finally they manage to pull them down, Kurt tossing them aside while reconnecting his lips with Blaine's. Blaine can't think properly anymore, feeling Kurt's heated skin burning against his, his fingers pulling at his hair and his lips sliding against his. He loses himself at the sensation, at every touch of Kurt's fingers, until he sees them removing the other boy's underwear. His breath hitches when Kurt's cock springs free, throbbing against his stomach. The hot wave of arousal that crashes over him at that moment shows him, that he was right all along.

_I definitely like boys._

He doesn't realize that he stares at the other boy intensely until Kurt clears his throat, biting on his lips. "Can I?" he asks with a breathless voice, looking down to Blaine's own cock.

Blaine only nods, not trusting his voice at the moment. He sighs in relief when Kurt finally removes the pressure on his erection, watching Kurt's eyes widen as his gaze meets Blaine's cock. Blaine slowly reaches out to take Kurt's leaking member in his hand, slowly stroking up and down, earning the most exquisite noises from Kurt. In awe he watches him falling apart beneath his hand.  
"You are so beautiful like that." He murmurs, before he directs Kurt to lie on his back, hovering above him. He intertwines his left hand with Kurt's, resting them on the pillow above his head, before capturing his lips in another kiss. Finally he lowers his hips, letting his bare cock sliding against Kurt's.  
Neither of them is prepared to the burning pleasure caused by their movement together, the friction intensified by their mixed pre-come.  
Blaine grinds down his hips again, every nerve of his body focused on the feeling of their cocks trapped between their bodies.  
The whole time his lips are attached to Kurt's neck, while the other boy is scratching his nails across his back and neck, trying to pull him closer without interjecting the steady rhythm of hips jerking up or grinding down. Blaine can already feel the heat coiling up in his lower half announcing his orgasm.  
"God Kurt, I won't last any longer" his voice sounds broken, but he doesn't even notice, preoccupied by the feeling of pure pleasure as well as Kurt's bright blue eyes staring up at him, not blinking once. Kurt whines Blaine's name and the whimper of _oh god I'm going to come_ sends Blaine over the edge, Kurt following soon after, both spreading their come between their chests. They don't care about the stickiness as they come down from their orgasms, collapsing on the bed.  
Kurt is resting his head on Blaines chest, wrapping his arms about his waist. Blaine plants a gentle kiss on his head, encircling his shoulders in an embrace.  
"That was wonderful." Kurt whispers, nuzzling his face into Blaine's chest. Blaine hums in agreement, feeling exhaustion washing over him.  
Soon they drift away, feeling completely save and warm in each others arms.

They both know that they aren't taking things slow exactly. They know that this moment is going to change their whole lives, bonding them in a way they can't describe or understand completely. But none of that matters right now, because it feels so right. This moment is about love, nothing else.

* * *

**That's all for now.  
Please don't forget to review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So guys, you have waited long enough!  
For everyone who was sticking with me through my writer's block (it was bad, let me tell ya) thank you very much!  
I'm on vacation right now and my imagination is exploding right now :)  
The next chaps are finished already, so stay tuned, I'll update within the next days, I promise!  
Love you all xxx**

* * *

Something soft is brushing against Blaine's chest. First he isn't sure if he is awake or not, because he feels perfectly comfortable and he hasn't felt like that for a long time. Something warm is pressing into his side, lying half on top of him, while the rest of his lower body is loosely covered by a thin silky blanket. The room is warm and Blaine feels the sunlight coming through the window prickling on his skin. But the brushing on his chest is definitely more present than sunshine.

He slowly opens his eyes, getting used to the brightness surrounding him.

"Good morning sleepy head." Kurt smiles at him, leaning his head on one of his hands while wandering across Blaine's stomach with the other fingers. The tracks Kurt's fingers leave are burning on Blaine's skin and he wonders how he was able to sleep while Kurt touched him.

"Good morning." He can't help but smile at the sight of Kurt in front of him. His hair is not perfectly styled as usual, it sticks out in every direction, and Blaine decides he likes it even more like that. Kurt's face is lit up completely in a smile, reaching his beautiful eyes, looking relaxed and comfortable, just like Blaine feels. He loves to get to see this side of Kurt, to share this intimate moment with him, and he is sure there are more things about Kurt he hasn't seen yet.

_And I can't wait to discover all of them._

Not able to control himself he reaches out to caress Kurt's soft hair at his neck, loving the feeling of softness and flawless skin under his fingers. He drags up Kurt's head to capture his lips with his own, but right before they meet he pulls away again.

"I'm sorry. Morning breath." Their faces still are incredibly close, and Blaine can almost taste the other boy's skin on his lips. "I don't care." With that Kurt leans in for a sweet, lazy kiss.

Suddenly Blaine is very aware of the fact that they are naked, pressed against each other without feeling awkward, like they were meant to do this, to share this situation, to be with each other, not caring about their breaths as well as the rest of the world.

It feels so _right_, so_ good_ to be here with Kurt. He feels like bursting from happiness every moment overwhelmed by his thoughts and feelings, like keeping it inside would tear him apart, and without thinking he blurts out the one thing he is very sure about now.

"I love you."

Kurt's lips, now attached to Blaine's neck, freeze in their movements.

_It was too soon. I shouldn't have said it yet._

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Blaine is silenced by Kurt's lips crushing back on his.

This time he doesn't hesitate, slipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth immediately.

Blaine opens his mouth further to deepen the kiss, relieved and happy he hasn't scared off Kurt. "I love you too." Kurt's voice is breathless, whether it is because of the meaning of his words or because of the lack of oxygen during the kiss, Blaine can't tell.

He slowly raises one hand, stroking along Kurt's face from his hairline all the way down to his chin, trying to lock up this peaceful and precious memory in his mind forever.

Kurt closes his eyes, shuddering at the soft prickling of Blaine's fingertips against his skin.

They lie there a few moments in silence, drinking up each others presence and the heat radiating from their bodies. But after a while Blaine's brain starts to wake up and he groans. "Oh no. I have to meet my family for breakfast. I hope it's not that late, so they don't look after me and notice that I haven't slept in my bed all night." Kurt hurries to sit up and take a look at his clock. "It's only 9 am, you should be fine. But you should hurry up if you don't want to be seen by the other passengers. Coming out of my room early in the morning would be slightly suspicious, don't you think?" Blaine grins, leaning in for another sweet peck on the lips before sliding out from under the sheets and putting back on his clothes.

Kurt wraps himself up in a blanket before standing up ant helping Blaine getting into his jacket. "This is going to be awkward, walking around in the morning, still wearing my evening dress. People will recognize immediately." Blaine mumbles, more to himself.

"Don't worry. You just have to avoid the main corridors and I'm sure no one will see you:" Kurt says, smoothing the collar of Blaine's clothes. They smile at each other before kissing good-bye. But instead of the quick kiss they intended to share, their lips linger on each other a few minutes until Kurt finally pulls away, a big smile on his lips.

"Now go, before they start searching for you. We'll see each other later, okay?"

Blaine nods, unable to say a word because he is still breathless from their kiss.

Kurt giggles at the side of him before he pushes him through the open door. "Go!"

All the way back Blaine is not able to ban that stupid smile from his face.

Every part of his brain is occupied by Kurt: the way he smells, a mixture of vanilla, coffee and the exquisite scent that only can be described as Kurt. The way his skin feels on Blaine's, smooth and flawless. The way his voice, high and clear like the voice of an angel, calls Blaine's name. The way his eyes look, sometimes green-gray, sometimes blue, but always full of emotion - essentially kindness and love.

So when he suddenly knocks into his mother in front of her room he is completely caught off guard.

_I haven't even realized I am here already. I can't lose focus like this anymore._

Just when his mother starts to look up and down at him he is aware of the way he looks, still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, his hair not gelled back like usual but loosened up, curls sticking in every way – what a delicate situation. He feels his face heating up and he's almost sure of the fact that his mother has noticed his blush already.

"Mom- " He stops talking immediately, when she raises her hand to silence him.

"The other two aren't up yet. Take a shower and then we'll talk." Blaine nods resigning and hurries to get to his save room. He showers quickly, hoping he could talk with his mother before the breakfast, so he won't have to explain everything in front of his father and Maria.

_Maria… I can't do this whole engagement thing with her. Not anymore._

_Not after being with Kurt and knowing how it should feel like. I have to talk to her._

After putting on new clothes and the usual amount of gel in his hair, he makes his way to their sun deck. Much to his relief, he finds only his mother sitting on their table.

Blaine sits down, anxiously waiting for his mother to start the conversation.

"Blaine, I want you to listen without interrupting me. Do you understand? Hear out what I have to say, alright?" Blaine nods, terrified of what is about to happen.

"Yesterday I watched you closely at dinner. I already had the feeling you were acting different than usual earlier that day, and my feeling turned out to be right. When you went working with your father after breakfast I was wondering why, because you normally don't like to work with him. It didn't make any sense back then. But later, when we met you and this boy – was it Kurt? – in your room… I was absolutely sure something was different."

Blaine's eyes widened in shock.

_Oh god, she knows. What am I going to do?_

Blaine's mother noticed – of course.

"Blaine, hear me out! Don't panic okay? I noticed the looks you gave each other. And then during dinner I observed you more closely. The way you smiled at him, and he at you when you thought no one was looking. The way you blushed when your feet met under the table. I'm not a fool Blaine, I know the signs."

By now, Blaine's face is bright red.

_She'll hate me, I'm sure of it, she'll be disgusted. What should I tell my father? He is going to kill me…_

"But I also know that you can't choose who you fall in love with." With that Blaine's head shoots up. "God, don't look at me like that. I know exactly what you feel. And you may haven't noticed, but you were so much happier these last few days. At first I thought it only was because we are going back to America, but now I know the reason. It may not be conventional, but I just want you to be happy. But you also have to be very careful. I might be okay with it, but other people won't. I heard of horrible things happening to people because of this so called abnormality. You _have _to be careful, do you hear me? I don't want you to get hurt over this, or Kurt for that matter. I don't know about his family, but your father won't be pleased about this situation especially since you are engaged already. You know you have to talk to Maria right? You owe her that, since you haven't slept in your bed tonight and I assume Kurt wasn't alone either." Blaine's mouth falls open and he can't do anything except staring at his mother in awe, amazed by her acumen.

"I-I don't know what to say mom." He tells her honestly. "Then don't say anything. Just know that I'm here for you and I'll support you no matter what."

He nods thankfully. "I love you."

And in those words there never lay more truth in, except this very morning in a warm bed.

* * *

**That's it for today, I'll update tomorrow or so.**

**Please review, they make me so damn happy :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Blaine has to take a deep breath to calm himself, before he is able to speak up.

"Maria? Would you like to join me on a walk around the deck?" Maria blinks, surprised at Blaine's suggestion. "A-Are you talking to _me_?" Blaine rolls his eyes inwardly.

_No, my other fiancée that is called Maria._

"Of course. We haven't spent time lately, so I want to talk with you about a few things..."

Finally, Maria seems to process Blaine's words. "S-Sure. Why not?" They rise from the breakfast table. Blaine's mother shoots him an encouraging look, knowing exactly why he wants to talk to Maria. They start walking in silence, Blaine having no idea how and where to start. When they are half around the deck he can't stand it anymore. He swallows hardly and takes another deep breath. "Listen Maria, I've been thinking…" Always her overenthusiastic self, she cuts him off immediately. "Oh really? What about? Have you finally picked a date for the wedding?" Blaine stops her before he starts to feel even guiltier. "No, it's not that. I've been thinking about this whole marriage thing in general. I mean, the only reason we are engaged for is to please our parents, right? And they want our marriage just to have an advantage in business right? I mean, we didn't decide to marry; we didn't even know each other. Don't get me wrong, I like you, but I don't feel connected to you the way I should. I'm sorry, but I don't think that I can do it, that I can marry you." Blaine isn't sure if Maria understands every breathless word he said, but he can tell that she understands what he is talking about by the way her face falls and she stares at him in shock. Meanwhile they have arrived in front of the café and Blaine wishes they were somewhere private, not in the middle of such a crowd. "Are you kidding me?" Blaine flinches at the piercing sound of her voice.

"Please, be quiet, everyone will stare at us-" "I don't care! They can hear that you are an asshole! How dare you to break our engagement! And without a reason? I demand an explanation!" This is the moment, Blaine feared the most._  
I have to tell her _something_. She won't leave me alone until I do._

"Please… don't freak out, okay? I-I met someone." Of course Maria yelled nonetheless.

"I knew it! What's her name hm? Who is that whore that wants to steal me my fiancé?"

Blaine still feels guilty, but the way Maria is throwing insults for Kurt at him is too much for him. "I am not your property Maria! And you have no idea what we have, so don't you dare to call someone a whore you hardly know a thing about!" By now a lot of people stopped to stare at the fighting 'couple', but neither of them notices. "So I know her? Tell me what it is about her. Does she have bigger breasts? Is she good in bed? Tell me what she is able to give you that I can't!" Blaine returns her look as calmly as he can. "Love Maria. He loves me and I love him too. And you don't know what it's like, otherwise you wouldn't want to marry me." Everything is quiet and Maria stares at Blaine as if he just slapped her in the face. Her next words are barely a whisper. "H-He?" Blaine feels a twisting in his stomach and the rushing blood colours his cheeks.

_God, what have I done? Everyone is going to know now. Why couldn't I shut my mouth?_

"Oh god, I feel sick. What do you mean 'he'?" In that moment, Blaine's eyes get caught by the very familiar shape of Kurt leaving the café with his stepmother. All he can do is stare at Kurt, shocked by his appearance.

_He should be the last person watching me breaking up with her. He deserves to be left out. It's not his fault that I'm engaged._

Maria follows Blaine's line of sight and watches back- and forwards between the two boys. "It's him, isn't it? God, how could I have been so blind not to notice these perverted looks you give him? This is disgusting." Her voice is still quiet in shock, so the people that were watching them slowly continued doing what they did before the two had caught their attention. In that moment, Kurt's eyes find their way into Blaine's. Blaine quickly tears his gaze away, embarrassed of the trouble Maria is making and the situation Kurt caught him in.

"I'm sorry Maria. I just can't-" "Oh don't worry. Something like you I wouldn't want to marry anyways. I can't wait to get off the ship and away from you." Maria hisses and with that she storms away. Blaine takes a deep breath in order to calm himself. He immediately searches for Kurt's face, but he isn't there anymore. There still are a few people watching him, so he tries to get away from them as far and as fast as he can.

* * *

"Darling? Are you in here?" Blaine stops punching the bag in front of him and turns around to face his mother.  
"I thought so." She gives him a small smile and enters the gym completely. "When you were little you always played the piano when you were stressed or angry. But I think this is more effective. And I don't have to be afraid you'd break something anymore." Blaine can't help but smile a little at that memory. "What you did was very brave Blaine. Most people would rather have lived a lie their entire life than admitting who they are to themselves. How did it go?" "She found out. I think no one else heard, but it's most likely that she will tell it at least father. I just don't know what to do." He admits silently. "Well I hoped that wouldn't be the case, but I guess she would have found out sooner or later. I'll try to talk to her about your father; maybe I can convince her to keep it for herself until we figured out a way to tell him. He will be furious enough about the cancelled marriage. And I think you need to talk Kurt too. He deserves to know what's going on between the two of you."

Blaine can only nod, feeling very thankful for his mother. Ha can't help but cross the distance between them and pull her into a hug, just like he used to do when he was younger, feeling save and loved in her arms.

* * *

Hours later, Blaine feels like he has searched every corner of the ship for Kurt, without a sign of him, not even in his room. Discouraged he walks back to his own room, his thoughts occupied by Kurt and his reaction to Blaine telling him he dissolved his engagement.

So when he opens the door to his room and finds Kurt actually sitting on his couch, he is surprised to say the least. "Kurt! I was just looking for you! How did you get in here?" The relief Blaine had felt moments ago quickly fades as he notices Kurt's strain. "You might haven't noticed, but I told Maria about us this morning. Well not exactly, I told her that I don't want to marry her and she assumed that you are the reason." Blaine makes sure to set straight that he hadn't told her himself, in case Kurt isn't feeling ready to tell people. Kurt clears his throat awkwardly. "Yes, I have noticed actually. But you shouldn't have done that." Blaine tries to swallow away the lump that is forming in his throat, but his voice sounds a little shaky nonetheless. "A-And why's that?"

"I was wrong." Kurt's whispered words are barely audible and his eyes are fixed on his intertwined hands that are resting on his lap. "I don't feel the same way like you. I thought I love you, but I don't. I just liked the attention you gave me. My father is married and my stepbrother is engaged, and I always felt lonely you know? And you paid attention to me, you were there when I had no one. I'm thankful for what you have done for me, but I don't need it anymore. I'll find a girl that I truly love and I will marry her. I'm sorry I led you on, you have to believe me. It wasn't intentionally, I hope you know that."

Blaine feels as if someone emptied his inside and shreddered it.

_I can't believe it. He can't be serious. This is some sort of joke, it _has _to be. Or my father found out and forces him to say all of this. There is no way he truly feels like this._

Blaine prepares himself to do something, to fight, when Kurt's gaze finally meets his. His eyes are cold, their colour more like steel than the usual water-like blue. They seem to be as dead as Blaine feels inside, and he knows immediately that this fight is over and lost.

"I-I see. It seems like you have been thinking about this carefully." Blaine does his best to keep his voice even and his eyes dry.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispers once more, before he stands up and walks past Blaine and through the door.  
When he passes him, Blaine can't help himself but inhale deeply and close his eyes, the smell reminding him of this morning.  
The morning where he thought he would never be as sad and lonely as he was before he met Kurt, let alone even lonelier.

But now the door closes behind Kurt and his tears start to fall.

* * *

Blaine stumbles through corridors, almost blind because of his swollen eyes.  
A canon of 'why is this happening? What did I do wrong?' playing in his head. Somehow he manages to remain unseen by the rest of the passengers. He feels like the world is sliding from under his feet, and it isn't before he falls hard on the floor, that he realizes the ship is shaking indeed. In shock he stays on the floor, but after a few moments the movement stops again. He stands up and continues his way.  
A couple of minutes later he arrives at the door that hides the person he wants to see the most.

He knocks and seconds later the door opens. "Hey mom." His voice is quivering, and his mother is shocked by his appearance.

"Oh honey, what happened? Is it your father?" Blaine shakes his head in resignation.  
"Kurt told me he doesn't like me that way. He said I shouldn't have told Maria."  
He is almost afraid of speaking the words out loud. It makes it so much more real.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. Come here." With that, she pulls him inside and into her arms. The façade he tried to keep up melts down immediately and his tears start flowing down again. "I-I just don't understand it. W-We were so happy."

"I know baby, I know. I'm so sorry." They reached the couch and Blaine tries to calm down, feeling his mother's warmth and her hand stroking his gelled hair. After a while his breathing starts to slow down a little bit. Just as he opens his mouth to apologize for his breakdown, someone knocks at the door.

* * *

**Okay, please don't stab me!  
Next chapter should be up soon, so stay tuned and review please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay peeps, please don't kill me :)**

* * *

„Mrs. Anderson Ma'am, this is Janet. May I come in?" Blaine's mother lifts her eyebrows in wonder about the servant's anxiety. "Of course Janet. The door is open." The little girl walks in quickly and heads straight to the wardrobe. "Ma'am, you have to put on your life jacket and make yourself ready to go outside. Everyone is ordered to meet there. Your son can use this extra jacket." She comes back, handing the jackets to them. Blaine and his mother stare at her in shock, moving very slowly to grab them. "There is no reason to worry, I'm sure they are just taking precautions." And with that she is out of the room again. Blaine's mother stares at the door for a moment before finally reacting. "Okay darling, put the life jacket on, we have to find the others."

It's loud in the great hall, even louder than usual. Stewarts are serving drinks and snacks, the musicians are playing a joyful tune and the life jackets don't match the picture, not at all. Blaine's mother is looking around constantly, trying to catch a glimpse of James or Maria, while Blaine is staring at his feet simply, still not able to process what had happened during the last two hours. Of course he had checked if Kurt was there when they entered the hall, but neither him nor one of the other Hummels were in sight. He isn't looking forward to see Maria again either, but he knows he has no choice, after all she is still travelling back home with his family. "Blaine!"

_Oh right. He is part of that family too._

Blaine hasn't seen his father this angry in a long time, and that means something because his father seems to be angry all the time. His mother notices as well and wraps an arm around him reassuring. "Could you please explain to me the fact that Mr. Williams came to me a few minutes ago, telling me that my son broke his engagement? You better tell me that this is a misunderstanding!" Blaine holds his head up, determined not to show the slightest sign of fear or guilt. "No, it's not. It's the truth." He expects his father to explode immediately, but at first he just stares at Blaine with a blank expression. Blaine sees the vein at his neck coming out, pulsating quicker every moment. After a moment which feels like hours for Blaine, his father's brain has processed Blaine's words. "How dare you! After all I've done for you? After twelve years of engagement with her? I gave you everything you needed and you can't even manage this little business for me?" Blaine's father's voice is quiet, but colder as ice, and Blaine wishes he screamed instead. "No. And you know why? Because this is no business to me! This is my future, and I can't be myself, or happy for that matter, when you sell it and I have to share it with someone I don't love!" Blaine's father is boiling with anger. "You don't even know what's good for you! I do, and I know that this connection is good for you _and_ the company. You'll understand as soon as you have to run it, that every connection in counting. And I won't let you ruin your future like that. Because that is what you are doing here!" No it's getting hard for Blaine to control himself. His mother looks at his father pleading. "Please James; let him make his own choices." But not even her words and her hand on his shoulder are able to calm Blaine. "I don't want to run that damn company! And I'm sick of you telling me what I have to do! My whole life was planned at the day I was born, but that was your plan, not mine! Why don't you get it that I have plans for myself?" Blaine turns his gaze away from his father in order to calm his pulse and breath, when Mr. Andrew's anxious face catches his eye. He knows him well enough to understand that something is terribly wrong and that there is a reason for them standing here in life jackets. Not even paying attention to his father anymore, he shakes off his mother's hand and hurries over to him.  
"Mr. Andrews. What is going on?" Mr. Andrews just stares at him for a second before he grabs his shoulder. "Listen Blaine, this is very important. We collided – with an iceberg. The ship is sinking and we only have about two hours left. We can't tell it everyone yet because we don't want to cause a panic, but you have to get together all the people you love and go to the safety boats. We don't have enough space for everyone, do you hear me?" And with that he was gone. "Blaine? Blaine, is everything alright?" "Blaine! How dare you running away like that! I'm not done with you boy!" Blaine feels adrenaline rushing through his body, and sweat is forming on his forehead as he tries to understand the meaning of Mr. Andrews' words. He doesn't even realize his parents coming over to him and only his mother's hand touching his shoulder brings him back to reality. "Blaine! What is wrong with you? What did he say?" Blaine's mother sounds truly concerned, and even his father is showing a slight hint of fear. "The ship is sinking. The ship is sinking and they don't have enough boats. We only have about two hours until the ship is full of water." Blaine's mother presses her hands against her mouth and Blaine's father stares at his son in shock. Blaine's mother speaks first. "We have to get Maria and go to the boats immediately." But Blaine shakes his head. "I have to find Kurt." His father's anger seems to be gone just a little bit and is mixed now with a lot of confusion. "Kurt? He is not even part of this family. Why would you care about him more than about Maria?" But Blaine just glares at him. At this moment it doesn't matter to him if his father knows the truth, if he's okay with it or not. Because all that matters to Blaine right now is Kurt. "You have no idea what he means to me." He starts to leave, but turns around once more. "You know what? You are right; you gave me a lot of things, but the most important things you weren't able to offer. Because all I've ever wanted was your support and your love. Since you couldn't offer it, I had to look for it somewhere else." With that he turns away from his father and walks away without looking back once more.

* * *

Blaine's legs feel like jelly as he stumbles along the corridors again, still hearing his mother's voice calling after him.

_It doesn't matter, they'll be safe. But Kurt has no idea. And I need to know that he'll be alright. He might doesn't want me in his life anymore, but I __simply __can't stop to care. Even if I'll never see him again, I would kill me not to know if he's alright._

He has already searched for Kurt at every place he could think of being likely for Kurt to go to, the café, the gym, the deck, but he was nowhere to be found. So Blaine's last hope is Kurt's room. Luckily he remembers the way to it, so finally he stands in front of the door he woke up behind this morning, not knowing how the day to come would change his life. He takes a deep breath and knocks hard a few times, but there is no answer from inside. He notices the door being open a little bit. "Kurt, are you there? Please, I have to tell you something very important! Kurt!" but there seems to be no movement. Blaine swallows hard, feeling a lump forming in his throat. _What if something happened already?_ He shudders, not willing to continue that thought. "I'm coming in Kurt!" and with that he enters. Blaine sees that the room is empty immediately, the bed is made and there is no jacket lying around. He walks over to the pictures, inhaling deeply to catch the scent of Kurt surrounding him. Without thinking, he takes the picture of Kurt and his parents out of the frame, folding it up and putting it in his pocket, after looking at it for a few moments.

_Kurt was sad if he would lose it. I have to give it to him. If I find him._

Suddenly in a hurry, he rushes back to the door. Just as he is closing it behind himself, Carole is running towards him. The spark of relief that he was feeling at the sight of her dies as soon as he sees the tears streaming down her face.

"Mrs. Hummel! What happened? Where is Kurt?" Without a word she pulls him in her arms, holding him as close as she can. "I-I'm so sorry. He – He told me he wanted to be alone… Go for a walk. I knew I should have gone with him." She cries even harder. "He went to the front. When the ship collided I tried to find him, but a steward told me that they c-closed the bulkheads to keep the water in the frontal part and I couldn't go there. Kurt c-couldn't come back. H-He had no chance."

It feels like the world stopped, turned cold and quiet around Blaine. He can barely breathe and he feels like he has to throw up. He would have fallen, if it wasn't for Carole's arms wrapped around him. "No." All he can do is whispering that word over and over again, as if it could change the truth, not willing to believe that it is over.

That he would never see _his _face again, hear _his_ voice, feel _his _skin under his fingers, see _his_ smile lightning up Blaine's whole world.

_No._

Even when people around them start to panic and run to the exits he just stands there.

"Blaine, I have to go and find the others. I lost them and I don't know where they are…" Carole's voice finally pulls Blaine out of his trance.

_I have to help her. For Kurt._

"Come with me. We'll find a place in a safety boat for you. I'm sure the others are clever enough to get to the boats by themselves, and we have to hurry up because there isn't enough space for everyone." With that he pushes her in the direction everyone else is running in. The closer they get to the exit, the harder it is to stay together. People start pushing each other, always trying to get out first.

"Blaine!" Blaine's head turns around automatically at the sound of his mother's voice. Maria's arm in her hand, she makes her way through the crowd. Blaine stops and lets people pass until she reaches him. "Thank god, I thought I wouldn't see you again…" Her hug is bone crushing. "Did you find…?" Blaine only manages to shake his head. "I'm sorry to hear that." Surprised, Blaine turns to look at Maria. She looks at her feet, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. "I've been thinking, and – you were right. We spent a lot of time together, but we never understood each other completely. And I think you have made the right decision." They look at each other for a moment, Blaine seeing nothing but honesty in her eyes. Finally he nods in understanding and appreciation. "Let's try to find a boat." After a few minutes of shoving, they make their way outside. A few feet away a boat gets lowered, the next one is half full already. "Let's try it here." Blaine is pushing them through the mass of people, mostly men, standing in front of the boat. "No sir, I said only women and children at the moment!" The steward has to scream to get heard. Blaine turns around to face the three women behind him. "Come on, you heard him. Go get a seat." He helps Maria and Carole sitting down before he turns to his mother, hugging her tightly and placing her next to Maria.

"I love you Blaine." Her eyes are full of tears and Blaine has to swallow hard. "I love you too. I'll find father. And I'll see you soon, I promise." He turns around and makes his way through the people.

* * *

**I know, I know, please don't kill me! ;_;  
Reviews are appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**As promised, here the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine has passed a few boats already when he notices it the first time. It is just slightly, but the ship is definitely sloping. He tries to get to the next boat, hoping to get a place, when he sees a very familiar face.

"Father!" His father turns around, his anxiety melting away a little bit at the sight of Blaine. "Blaine! Have you seen your mother? And Maria?" They make their way to the boat together while Blaine nods. "Yes, I helped them to get a boat. Do they let men in this one?" "Yes, luckily. Let's try to get a seat." At that moment one of the stewards turns towards them, a hectic look on his face. "Gentlemen, we have only one seat left. You have to decide who is going." They look at each other for a long time. Finally, Blaine's father speaks up. "You go Blaine. I'll get another boat." Blain can't believe this words coming from his father. His father, who never showed any interest in Blaine's well-being, or in Blaine as a person in general. He wants to hate this man, to take the seat and just leave him there.

But he can't. He never could.

Because after all, he is his father. A part of his family. So Blaine slowly shakes his head and takes a few steps backwards. "No."

His father seems not to understand the whispered words. "Come on Blaine, get in that boat! Hurry up, or someone else will get the place." Blaine just stares at his father. "No."

He pushes him softly but surely towards the boat. The steward grabs his arm and drags him inside. Blaine slowly turns around to walk away.

"No Blaine! Blaine! Don't do that to me!" His back towards his father, he wipes away the tear that escaped his eyes. He walks faster, feeling unable to listen to his fathers pleads.

_He's safe. That's all I want._

The next two boats are gone already. Just as he arrives at another boat, there is a shot echoing from the other side of the ship. Blaine shudders, seeing panic in the other people's eyes. By now it's getting difficult to walk straight on the floor – Blaine feels like climbing a small mountain. There are a few people at the boat he is walking towards, but some places seem to be free. Just as he attempts to enter the boat, a hand is grabbing his arm.

"Blaine! Thank god!" Blaine recognizes the voice immediately and a lump is forming in his throat as he turns around to see Burt Hummel staring insistently at him. "M-Mr. Hummel. I'm s-so sorry." Burt's look changes to confusion. "Why? Have you seen Kurt? Is he alright?" All Blaine can do is repeating his words. "I'm sorry. So sorry." He feels that his eyes are getting wet again. "No seriously, do you know where he is? He is injured, I need to find him!" Blaine can't believe it. His next words are barely a whisper. "You don't know?" Burt's expression changes to panic. "Know what?" Blaine swallows hardly, having trouble to breathe again.

_He has no idea. Oh god, I have to tell him._

He doesn't want to say the words, admitting them to himself, make them true and breaking Burt's heart at the same time. "Mr. Hummel, I'm so sorry. Your wife told me – She told me Kurt was in the part of the ship that was closed to keep the water away." He has to take a deep breath to continue. "She said h-he had no chance to escape." Burt shakes his head in disbelief. "No. That's not true." Blaine has to fight the tears that want to fall down his cheeks because of the certainty in Burt's voice. "I know it's hard to accept. I'm so sorry. I wish you wouldn't have to hear it from me." But Burt just keeps shaking his head. "No, you don't understand. He was in that part of the ship, but he managed to come back just in time. His head got injured and his forehead is bleeding, but he is okay. I was with him half an hour ago, we wanted to find a boat together, but we got separated and now I can't find him."

Blaine feels like he will break down the third time this evening in every moment.

_He is alive._

It seems like the world has found the right angle again, the sinking ship no longer important, as long as Kurt is alright. This time, Blaine has to fight back tears of relief. His lungs seem to be in a sudden need of more oxygen than usual and it takes a while until his breathing is regular again. His whispered "Thank god" is barely audible, and he is pretty sure that Burt hasn't heard it. In that moment, a steward is raising his voice behind them. "The water is coming closer! Everyone who wants to enter this boat should hurry up!" Blaine looks at Burt, who is searching the crowd for a familiar face again. "Mr. Hummel, did you hear him? You have to take your seat!" Burt stares at him with a serious expression. "No. I won't leave this ship without Kurt. I won't leave him alone." They look at each other for a moment. Finally, Blaine speaks up. "I'll find him. I will search him and I won't enter a boat without him. I promise." Burt shoots him a questioning look. "Why should I rely on you? Why should I trust you with my son's life?" Blaine swallows thickly.

_This is it._

"Because Kurt means a lot to me. Just as much as he means to you." Burt doesn't let show any emotion, he simply holds Blaine's gaze. "I believe you. But I'll come with you. I can't leave without him." Blaine tries to stay calm, although he is almost freaking out inside. "I know you want to make sure he is alright. But it won't help if we both stay. And I know it would kill Kurt to lose his second parent too. The loss of his mother was hard enough for him." Burt still looks at him, now a little surprised. After a few moments more, Burt enters the boat and sits down. He gives Blaine another piercing glance which is even more intense than the last one."Bring my boy back to me." Blaine nods and attempts to turn around, when Burt looks up to him and speaks again.  
"Oh and Blaine? It's impossible." Now it's Blaine's turn to give Burt a questioning look.

"It's impossible to love him as much as I do."

* * *

Finally, Blaine arrives at the last row of boats. He had checked every single boat on this side of the ship except this row, but Kurt was not there and no one had seen him. Blaine's heart is still racing, on one hand because of the relief that Kurt is alive, on the other hand because of the fear that something happened to him in the meantime. The scenery that surrounds him, the scenery of running people, shouting stewards and warning lights exploding at the sky, feels so unreal. A vague sound of crying coming from his side catches Blaine's attention. In the dark, away from the hectic rush, there is a woman with bright hair that seems to glow in the dark. In her arms she is holding her baby, six month old at the most, rocking it in order to calm it so the crying would stop. The baby is tightly wrapped up in a blanket and the woman is holding it closely, as if she could protect it from the nearing water like that. Blaine slowly comes closer, until he is standing right in front of her. Not till then, she looks up to him with a desperate expression on her face. "Is everything alright Ma'am? Can I help you somehow?" She looks at him thankful. "I don't know where to go. I asked the captain, but he couldn't tell me either." Blaine hears her thick accent and feels sorry for her, being on a sinking ship without knowing where to go and what to do and not being able to communicate properly. She is shivering in the cold, so he takes off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders. "Come with me." He helps her to stand up and leads her to the next boat. "Excuse me sir? Sir! This woman needs a place in a boat!" The steward Blaine tries to talk to turns around and eyes her contemptuous. "I'm sorry, but she is not a first class passenger. She has to find another boat." Blaine feels hot anger dripping down his spine. "What, just because she doesn't has money her life is less worthy than mine? Or the life of her child? I'm so sick of it!" The steward seems to feel a little bit guilty at Blaine's words, as if he hadn't thought about it that way before. "I'm sorry sir, but I have to follow the instructions-" But Blaine cuts him off. "Screw them! You can save lives! And if necessary, she can have my seat. Because two lives are more valuable than one, no matter what class they belong to." The steward caves in under Blaine's glare and takes a step aside to let the woman enter the boat. When she realizes what it means, that she is allowed to enter, she turns to Blaine, her eyes full of unshed tears. "Thank you." Blaine simply smiles at her. Her baby pressed at her chest securely, she enters the boat, Blaine supporting her arm. The steward looks at him. "We have some space left. Why don't you take a seat?" Blaine swallows, but shakes his head and takes a few steps backwards.

"First I have to find someone."

* * *

Blaine can see that there is no boat left on this side of the ship, so he tries to find the way on the other side. After walking along the guardrail for a while, he remembers the way he searches being in the frontal part of the ship, and that means already under water. He either has to walk to the heck to get to the other side – or go inside. After hesitating for a moment he takes a deep breath and pushes open a door leading deep inside the ship.

_I can do it, I will find a way. I have to._

The corridor is small and there aren't too many branches that would have made him choose his way, so he just follows the main corridor. He tries to remember the way in order to orientate himself, but after a few corners he can't follow anymore. All he knows is that he is getting lower every time a stair is crossing his way, because somehow they all seem to lead down only. After a while he gets a little bit nervous.

_I should be on the other side by now…_

He almost laughs out loud in relief when he finally finds a stair leading up instead of down. But his relief turns to horror quickly when he notices water coming down the stairs, although it is not more than a trickle of water.

_I have to go up there nonetheless. When I don't go there, the water that is coming down here will kill me even quicker._

So he climbs the stairs, slowly feeling panic rising in his chest. After a few steps his shoes and socks are soaked with water. He is shivering from the freezing cold almost immediately. He is slowly making his way through the corridor, only stopping when the light flickers and goes out, letting him alone in the darkness. The only thing he can sense is the cold water creeping up his legs and his quickening breath echoing from the walls. Luckily, the darkness last only a few minutes. After calming down a little, Blaine can continue his way. A few more minutes later he finally finds another stair leading up and out of the water. When he hears loud voices, he can't believe having such luck. They seem to come from the left, so he follows them into a side corridor. After walking around another corner, he sees about twenty people, standing in front of a lattice that is blocking their way. They are screaming at each other and Blaine doesn't understand a word. He asks a small quiet man standing next to him what they are doing. "We are waiting until the first class entered the safety boats and we are allowed to enter too. But no one is coming to unlock the doors." Blaine swallows hardly. He knows the first class gets preferred, but he never could have imagined that the others were locked up, held in cages like animals. "I hope they will get here soon." But the other man isn't listening to him anymore. His eyes are widened in shock as he looks at the hem of Blaine's trousers that are clearly wet. "The water is coming! We have to go!" Suddenly panic is spread. Everyone is screaming and trying to be the first one getting away from the lattice. Before Blaine is able to react to the words, he gets pushed aside by bodies. The last thing he feels is a part of a body knocking him from his feet and something hard colliding with the back of his head.

Then everything is getting dark and silent around him.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for leaving you in the dark like that - not! :D**

Thanks for everyone who continues reading, you'll be rewarded, I promise.  
**In the meantime I would love to hear some of your opinions****, so review please?  
I love that warm, fuzzy feeling I get reading them, you know.**

**Love you all, thanks for reading :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, first of all:  
Dear NoName, thank you SO much!  
You have no idea how much that review means to me.**

And of course thank you to every other follower and reviewer,  
you all helped me so much to keep on working.  


**I love you all so much for your support!  
So enjoy this little gift I have for you :)**

* * *

_What a pretty color… I know this color – and the eyes they belong to. No, don't close them. I want to see them, lose myself in their deepness. I want to kiss them too. And your lips, they are meant to be on mine. Kurt, please stay. Don't leave me. I don't want to breathe. It hurts so much, Kurt. The air is cold and it hurts to breathe. I don't want it to hurt, please Kurt, please make it stop._

"Blaine! Blaine, _come on_! Wake up, we have to move from here!" Blaine coughs once more and feels the cold and salty water leaving his lungs and getting replaced by much needed air. His head is spinning from the lack of oxygen, but his orientation slowly comes back. He tries to sit more upright to stay away from the water with his face. "Blaine, are you okay?" The voice, combined with the hands on his shoulders keeping him steady, tells Blaine that this is not the person he wants it to be.

_On the other hand, why should Kurt be down here, finding me?_

"Mr. Andrews – What happened?" Mr. Andrews pulls him to his feet. Blaine notices the water is only reaching his calves now. "I don't know Blaine. When I found you, you just lay on the floor, unconscious, with your face in the water. You are lucky I had the key for the lattice with me." Blaine looks at the opened lattice in surprise. "Do you think you can walk? We have to hurry up, otherwise all exits will be cut off by the water." Blaine makes a few shaky steps before nodding. Mr. Andrews helps him to stay upright as they make their way through the corridors. Blaine is thankful that out of all people the architect of the ship has found him, probably the only person that knows every corner of the ship by heart. A few minutes later, they are on the main corridor again, the corridor Blaine used to get to the dining hall everyday. It is scary to walk through it without a single person in sight and being forced to walk sideward because of the ship's sloping. Blaine has to lean on Mr. Andrews every time the ship is shaking hard, but he manages to walk by himself most of the time.

Finally, _finally_ they make their way outside. "There are three boats left, come on." Mr. Andrews drags Blaine towards the boats. Blaine turns his head in a searching manner from side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of the familiar chestnut brown hair he looked for all evening. Mr. Andrews reaches the first when Blaine realizes what he is trying to do and stops abruptly. "Stop. I won't enter one of these boats." Mr. Andrews looks at him as if he lost his mind. "Blaine, what are you talking about? You have to enter that boat!" But Blaine firmly shakes his head. "I can't! I have to find Kurt. I won't leave without him, I promised I wouldn't." Mr. Andrews sighs, knowing the exact reason for Blaine's stubbornness. "Blaine, listen…" Blaine cuts him off, fighting back sobs of exhaustion and desperation. "Don't tell me it's not worth it, or that it is more important to save my own life, because it's not worth living it when he doesn't survive!" Mr. Andrews tries again. "Blaine!" "No, you have no idea! He is alone and injured, and I need to find him, to know he's alright. Just let me go!" He tries to shake off Mr. Andrews' hand that still has a firm grip on his arm. This time, Mr. Andrews raises his voice. "Blaine, I saw him! He is on a boat that left a while ago. He is okay and he is safe!" Blaine stares at him, not daring to believe his words. "You are lying." "No I'm not. Kurt is safe and when you stay on this ship, for nothing, you will die."

A huge bubble of joy is forming in Blaine's chest, making it's way through Blaine's mouth in form of a breathless laughter that is forcing tears of happiness into his eyes and turns into sobs of relief he can't hold back soon after.

_Kurt is safe._

Mr. Andrews tries to push Blaine in the direction of the boat, but he hesitates once more. "Are you coming too?" Mr. Andrews tries to avoid his eyes. "I can't. I built this ship, and I can't leave it until everyone is safe." This time, Blaine grabs Mr. Andrews' shoulders. "You won't be able to. I only enter when you do too." Mr. Andrews' eyes shine with guilt, so Blaine continues. "This is not your fault. So don't endanger your life because of something you can't change." Finally, Mr. Andrews enters the boat and helps Blaine taking a seat next to him. Blaine sits down, allowing his muscles to relax for the first time this evening. Mr. Andrews has to support his body when Blaine sways slightly, exhaustion washing over him. Finally he can let go, because Kurt is safe.

Feeling a pounding in the back of his head while the adrenaline is slowly leaving his body, he gets surrounded by darkness once again, having just this one thought lingering on his mind.

_Kurt is safe._

* * *

Blaine blinks a few times. All he can see is the sky with its countless stars. The ground he is laying on is slowly swaying, a soft movement that remembers him where he is.

Mr. Andrews' face is leaning over him, eyes looking concerned at him.

"Thank god, you are awake. Is everything alright?" Blaine sits up to feel his head. It hurts a little, but the pain is bearable. "I think so, yeah." Suddenly Blaine remembers why he has to sit in a safety boat with an injury on his head. "What happened to the ship?" Mr. Andrews has to swallow hard. "Turn around." It is the scariest thing Blaine has ever seen. About 3 000 feet in front of him, the Titanic is sticking out of the water like a huge skyscraper. The heck is at the highest point; the bow is under water, like the whole frontal part of the ship.

"Oh my god!" Blaine's words are nothing but a gasp. He stares at the ship, not able to look away when the ship is breaking suddenly, the heck falling back into the water, while the bow is sinking, away from the surface and into the darkness. The people on the ship are screaming, but all Blaine can hear is an indistinct whisper. Then, like drawn by an invisible power, the heck is going up again before standing still. Blaine weren't able to move if his life depended on it, he is banned by the scenery in front of him. Slowly, like a sponge soaking itself full of water, the rest of the ship starts to get pulled down. After a few minutes that felt like hours, the ship is completely under water, drifting towards the bottom of the ocean. Every passenger in the boat is staring at the sea, the place where their life changed upside down within a few hours. The only sounds are occasional sobs, coming from a young woman with remarkable red hair, which is held and kissed by her boyfriend. Blaine looks at them for a while, wishing more than anything that he could do the same. After a while he looks away, recognizing Mr. Andrews looking at him with a worried expression. "Blaine… I have a confession to make. I- I did lie to you. I haven't seen Kurt, but I'm sure he is alright; I mean he is a clever boy. I'm so sorry, but it was the only chance to save you from certain death!"

_Please don't do this to me. I can't handle it anymore. It hurts too much._

Blaine closes his eyes, wishing so bad to forget everything what happened, every person he has met, every word that was said, every hour of his life. Then it wouldn't hurt as much as it does now. A few tears are slipping through his lashes and he can't do anything, too tired to cry any more or even be mad at the man next to him. All he can do is cling to the chance that Kurt has made it without him. Because if he hasn't, Blaine can't find a reason to get rescued. In those few days his life has changed completely, and there is no way he is able to change it back, even if he would want to. But his new life doesn't make any sense in a world without Kurt.

* * *

**I hope you aren't too disappointed, I promise there are better times to come!**

**Please review :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well guys, we are almost at the end.  
This is the last chapter, and it took a lot to write this,  
but there will be an epilogue up in a few days.**

**I'd like to thank all of you guys.  
You were an inspiration for me and I wouldn't have done this without your help and support.  
Thank you for following me, reviewing and bearing with my teasing and sometimes bad writing.  
I'd like to especially thank my friend Anda for helping me with this and giving me inspiration,  
as well as my friends and favourite authors AxelCat and A Very Crisscolfer Fangirl (check them out!) for bearing with my madness :)  
**

**I love all of you people, crazy or not ;)**

* * *

The next hours are a blur to Blaine, his eyelids too heavy to stay opened all the time while they are waiting. It is quiet on the boat and no one seems to be able to find the words that could describe their misery. Blaine barely notices Mr. Andrews trying to make some space in the boat in order to put people from another boat in it so the crew can go back and search for people in the water that are still alive. He also doesn't feel the cold seeping into his shirt and freezing his wet hair. In trance he watches the sun rising, not able to see the beauty of it, and only when the other people in the boats start to row he notices the ship coming closer. One boat after the other gets rescued by the crew of the ship, and finally it's their turn. Blaine barely manages to walk towards the helping hands of the crew because of the stiffness in his limbs, created by exhaustion and coldness. One of them finally grabs his arm and pulls him inside the boat. "Come on boy, let's warm you up." Blaine gets pushed in a direction by hands, hands that are putting a blanket on his shoulders, hands that are handing him a cup of tea and hands that help to steady him when he seems to fall. Then, he is back outside again, in the middle of a crowd of people with blankets wrapped around them and a tea in their hands, just like him. He looks around frantically, and starts to push people away in order to make his way through the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of a familiar face. After a while he sees one, not the one he was looking for, but it still is a relief. "Mom!" His mother turns around, hope shining in her eyes full of tears. "Blaine!" she makes her way to him and wraps her arms around him tightly. Blaine takes a deep breath, taking his mother's scent in and feeling a little part of his anxiousness melting down. "Thank god, I have my boy back. I though you hadn't made it. When James told me what you'd done…" Another wave of relief. "Is he okay?" "Yes, he is just getting some more tea-" "Blaine." Blaine never was so happy to hear his father's voice. When he turns around to look at him he sees tears in his eyes – for the first time. "Dad." And then his mother's arms are replaced by his father's. "Blaine, I'm so sorry. For everything." In this moment Blaine realizes that his life wasn't the only one to change those past few hours.

"I know." He answers simply. After a while his father lets go of him again. Blaine takes a deep breath, but it isn't relaxing. There is still this heavy feeling in his chest, this fear, and he knows he can't rest until he is sure if Kurt is alive. He looks at his parents with pleading eyes. "Have you – Have you seen Kurt?" Blaine can directly tell by their sad looking faces that they haven't. "Don't worry darling, I'm sure he is somewhere on this ship. The crew is trying to list everyone they saved, you could ask them about him. And we will keep our eyes open, okay?" Blaine gives them another thankful look before he walks back into the mass of people.

* * *

After searching for Kurt in almost every corner of the deck by himself, Blaine finally descries a steward walking around and writing names of people down on his list. "Excuse me sir?" The steward looks up with a helping smile. "What name are you searching for boy?" Blaine feels like he could break down every moment. This is it. "Hummel. Kurt Hummel." The steward Looks down on his list for a while, before he looks back up. "I'm sorry kid, the name is not on my list. You have to wait until all of our lists are getting compared and hung out. Just try to be patient, okay?" Blaine manages to whisper a 'Thank you' before turning around, feeling his eyes stinging from unshed tears. He manages to find a place at the guardrail, aside from most of the people. He needs some time alone. Standing at the guardrail, he closes his eyes, letting the wind blow in his face, messing up his hair and taking him back in his memories to the last time he felt the wind on his face like that.

"_Everything alright, love?" Blaine smiles at the endearment that just left his lips so natural. "Yes. This is really nice. Just lying here with you, not worrying about anything, or anyone for that matter." Blaine hums in agreement, enjoying the feeling of Kurt's body vibrating against his chest with every word he says. He keeps looking at the sky, when suddenly… "Kurt, a shooting star! Look how beautiful it is!" He looks down at Kurt, excitement written in his face. "You are beautiful." Kurt answers simply._

Blaine can't stop a tear from sliding down his cheek. He won't ever be able to feel like this. To feel alive like this. To feel loved like this.

His eyes still closed, he takes a step forwards, placing his foot on the deepest bar of the guardrail. _Kurt._

"B-Blaine?" Blaine feels a wave of electricity flooding through his body, a shudder running down his spine causing gooseflesh to appear on his skin. And with that one word all his fear, his anxiousness and his pain peels away.

Finally, he is able to move again. There in front of him is Kurt, beautiful as in his memory. His hair is messed up, his clothes are dirty, but the wound at his forehead is wrapped in a clean white bandage. He looks tired, but his eyes shine, not only with sadness but with strength and another emotion Blaine can't spot. "Kurt" It's only a breathless whisper, but the moment he says it both boys, suddenly in a hurry, rush towards each other and wrap their arms around one another. Finally able to breathe properly again, Blaine fills his lungs with the smell of Kurt. He feels him shaking in his arms and hears sobs escaping Kurt's mouth. Only then Blaine realizes he is crying too, the tears finally spilling over. "Kurt." It's all he can say, all he needs to say. No 'I love you' could express as much as saying his name over and over again. After a while Kurt moves to look at Blaine. His eyes are full of tears, even after letting them flow for a few minutes. Blaine can't help but notice how different they look, in color and expression, than the last time he saw them. In his room, when Kurt told him he doesn't love him. Blaine quickly removes his arms from Kurt and takes a step back. Kurt looks at him confused "What?" Blaine looks at his feet, poking his hands in the pockets of his trousers after wiping away some tears that are left on his cheeks. "I'm sorry I overstepped, that was inappropriate. I just – I'm so relieved that you're alive. I just needed to know that." In that moment, he senses a piece of paper in his pocket he totally forgot about. He pulls it out of his pocket, looking at it instead of Kurt. "I took that with me when I was looking for you… I thought you might want to keep it." With that he hands Kurt the photo. Kurt unfolds it and stares at it, unable to believe his eyes. Blaine looks at him once more, trying to memorize every inch of his face, every wrinkle, every freckle. "I'll leave you alone then." He walks past Kurt, but suddenly he gets pulled back at his arm and Kurt's lips finally are on his again. It feels like the first kiss all over again, sending shivers through his body and letting his brain shut down. After a few moments Kurt releases his lips, but his arms stay wrapped around Blaine's waist. Blaine can't figure out what just happened, he can't even think straight. "But… You said you don't – Not like that." Kurt looks at him in disbelief "I lied. Of course I love you, you idiot!" And he presses another kiss on Blaine's lips. Now, his voice is quiet. "When I saw you talking with Maria – I tried to meet your eyes, but you wouldn't look at me. And you seemed so damn uncomfortable – I thought you'd changed your mind. And I knew you would have to deal with a lot of problems because of me. I didn't want to do that to you. I knew you would be too honest to break up with me, so I thought I would help you w-with setting you free." His voice is barely a whisper and Blaine has to gain control of his breathing himself. "When I managed to get away from the front and met my father I knew I had to find you. I was so scared I would lose you Blaine. I thought it was too late to tell you what I really feel for you. They had to drag me away from the ship, and as soon as I was here I started searching for you. And now I found you and you brought me the thing I own that is most important to me as well as the most important person in my life: yourself." He smiles at Blaine sadly. "I know I may have ruined my chance with you, but I want you to know that I love you. I love you more than I could've ever imagined loving someone." Blaine can't believe it. By this time a mixture of sobbing and laughing is leaving his lungs, and once more he can't stop the tears of relief. He encircles Kurt's neck with his arms and captures Kurt's lips with his own again. The movement of soft skin against his lips and Kurt's fingers running through his completely gel-free hair is the best Blaine has ever felt.

"I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

**;_;  
I can't believe my story is almost finished.  
I hope I did them justice and I hope you liked it.**

**Please review 3  
**


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

_Five years later_

With a sigh Blaine closes the instrument box of his guitar. He can't help but grin, reliving every single moment of the last two hours. At that moment, someone is knocking at his door. "Come in." His tone is as light and careful as he feels. The door opens to reveal the face of Kurt, smiling wide at his boyfriend.

_Even after all this time I can't help but forget everything else, just by looking into his eyes…_

Blaine can read every emotion in them – excitement, pride and most of all love.

"Blaine! You did it!" Kurt closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around Blaine's waist. "You gave a concert in front of a large audience! And they _loved_ it! I knew they would, but seeing their happy faces…" Blaine grins even wider, amused by the fact that his boyfriend seems to be even happier than he is. "I know. It felt so good!" He reaches out to take Kurt's hands in his, letting his fingers run over Kurt's skin softly. "But to be honest, I wasn't playing for them. It was only for you. Without you I never would have had the courage to live my dream, Kurt. If it weren't for you believing in me, and supporting me, I wouldn't do what I love. And I will be thankful for that forever." Kurt's breath hitches at the other man's words. At moments like this he asks himself what he had done in a previous life to deserve Blaine. "I love you." He brushed his lips against Blaine's, not allowing him to respond. Like all the other times they touched, the sparkling fire emerges and Blaine immediately presses in closer, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. Just as Blaine starts to lick at Kurt's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, there is another knock on the door, softer than Kurt's and insecure in a way. With a sigh Blaine detaches his lips from Kurt's, bringing enough distance between them to appear appropriate. "Come in." he says one more, this time less enthusiastic. The door opens and reveals two figures entering the room. "Mom, Dad! What a surprise, I wasn't expecting you! Why haven't you told me you were coming?" His mother hugs him tightly, just as she always did. "Honey, I am so proud of you. You were amazing!" His father is squeezing his shoulder firmly, his voice light. "We wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world. I have to say Blaine, I'm very proud of you too, the concert was impressing. If I knew you were that talented, I wouldn't have tried to keep you from doing it. Your gift is unique, and I understand now that you have to share it with other people." Blaine has to swallow, and his expression gives away how touched he is by his parent's words. In that moment, the hazel-honey-gold of Blaine's eyes find Kurt's deep blue ones, and by his smile Blaine can tell that Kurt knows how he feels. Kurt is standing alongside, watching the family he has become a part of the last years. The way Blaine's smile lights up when he looks at Kurt says more than words. "Kurt, dear! I'm sorry we ignore you, but we had to congratulate our baby first." With that she lets go of Blaine and rushes over to wrap the other boy up in a hug. "Oh, don't act as if you like me more than him, that's just impossible!" Blaine whines in a playful tone. Kurt sticks out his tongue at Blaine. "Oh, I nearly forgot: Mr. Hummel – I mean Burt – told me to send you two his best regards. Both he and Carole are very sorry they weren't able to make it today. They invited us all for dinner on Thanksgiving and told me they won't accept no as an answer." Kurt grins. "That is wonderful. I hope Finn and his family will be there too." Blaine's mother smiles widely. "I hope so. I never had a chance to see him after last Christmas. Oh, and speaking of family: Blaine, I got a letter from Maria last week." Blaine looks up surprised. He hasn't heard from her for almost two years. He still feels slightly guilty about breaking up with her so ungentle, and he can't lose the feeling that she still is upset about it. "Really? How is she?" His mother nearly beams at him. "She married a year ago and she just gave birth to her first born. She named the baby Blaine Elizabeth." Both Kurt and Blaine gasp at those words, gaping at the woman in shock. Maria had told them she was okay with their relationship, but they certainly weren't expecting this.

_I should write her a letter soon._

They keep talking for a while, before Blaine's parents say goodbye, leaving the two boys alone once more. As soon as they are out of the door, Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's waist, pressing his chin in the place between Blaine's shoulder and neck. Blaine covers his arms with his own, turning his head to the side and pressing a soft kiss on Kurt's cheekbone.

"Should we pack up my remaining things and head home?" He tries to move, but Kurt's arms don't allow him to. "First I want to do something." The whispering sound of Kurt's voice so close to Blaine's ear sends shivers down his spine. Kurt withdraws his arms from Blaine's middle, only to grab him at the shoulders softly and turn him around so they stand face to face. "I thought about this for a long time, and I think this evening is perfect to do it." Blaine isn't sure he understands the meaning behind Kurt's word, so he just waits curiously for him to continue. Kurt looks flustered, his cheeks flushed in a light red color, his eyes sparkling, even in the slightly dulled light of the room. Blaine can't suppress a shudder when he hears Kurt taking a deep shaky breath, and his heart flutters when Kurt takes his hands in his. "Ever since that day you ran into me in a corridor, I knew you were special. And in the last few years I learned that not only are you special, you are wonderful, and I never met anyone that meant as much to me as you do. You are my soulmate. What we have is extraordinary. I know that a lot of people don't want to see it, but they don't know us, they don't know what we have, and they have no idea how it feels like. And what I'm trying to say is that it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we know how we feel. And I do." By this time, both of their eyes are starting to filling with tears. Blaine wants to say something, but Kurt continues already. "I love you Blaine. I have loved you from the first moment on, and I never stopped. My feelings even grew throughout the years, although I never would have thought that it was possible." Kurt slowly reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small box made out of red velvet. He opens it, his hands shaking slightly, and reveals a plain silver ring. "I know we can't get married, but I want to give you this. It's a promise. I know that sometimes, you are afraid that I will stop wanting you and loving you. That I will run away again, just like I did the first time. I can see it in your eyes every now and then, and it breaks my heart every time. I need you to know that it won't happen. You are the best thing that has happened to me in my whole life, and I want you to be a part of every single moment of it. And I will _never_ say goodbye to you again. I love you too much." Blaine opens his mouth and tries to speak, but he can't get a sound past his lips except his shuddering breath. He hadn't known that Kurt was able to see his fear and he certainly would have been embarrassed if he did, but hearing these words he was thankful he had. He feels like a weight is lifted off his heart, a weight he hadn't even been aware of. And all that remains is love. Love and perfect happiness.

_Without Kurt I wouldn't have either of these things._

"Kurt –" But he doesn't know what to answer, how to put his feelings into words, so all he can do is wrap his arms around Kurt and kiss him with all he has.

When they make love this night, it is tender and sweet, assuring each other that they are loved with every touch, that the time of loneliness and hiding is over forever.


End file.
